


(Jag har älskat dig) i en evighet

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evak!Föräldrar, Happily Ever After, Kommunicera_är_inte_lätt, Kärlek, M/M, Married Evak, Separation, Vuxna!Evak
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Vuxna Evak- en kärlekshistoria med en hel del angst.





	1. Chapter 1

"Är det meningen att jag ska läsa dina tankar? Är det det du vill? Vet du vad? Det kan jag inte!"

De har bråkat. Det var riktigt illa den här gången. Han hade inte kunnat förmedla det han ville och Isak hade missförstått. Han har känslan av att Isak VILLE missförstå, att Isak ville bli arg och höja rösten.

Han hade lämnat huset, hoppat in i bilen och kört iväg, sladdat hårt på uppfarten och antagligen lämnat djupa spår, i grusgången, efter sig.

De hade skrikit åt varandra, sagt saker de inte menade. De gör sånt ofta nu- bråkar och höjer röster, missförstår med flit, allt för att få ut den irritation som bubblar inombords.

Ibland undrar han varför de stannar, varför de inte bara lämnar, packar sina saker och säger farväl. Gud vet att det vore det allra bästa.

Han stannar bilen, kör in mot vägkanten, lägger huvudet mot ratten och dunkar pannan mot den några gånger. Först lätt sen lite hårdare, vill känna en annan smärta än den allomslutande han just nu känner i hjärtat.

Han försöker pressa fram ett par tårar, vill verkligen gråta men lyckas inte, är fortfarande för uppe i varv, fortfarande för arg. Men också, på samma gång, så ledsen och förtvivlad.

Han sluter ögonen och minns Isaks ord, kan fortfarande se Isaks hårda ansiktsuttryck framför sig, hur Isaks ögon kallt hade stirrat på honom när orden kom farande ut. Han känner dem än, känner dem ända in i själen.

Det regnar ute, blåser lite lätt, löv yr. Han stirrar ut genom bilfönstret, observerar. Hans andedräkt är varm, bildar kondens. Han drar sitt pekfinger över rutan, ritar sakta ett stort hjärta på den och sättet sen ett I på ena sidan av det och därefter ett stort E på andra sidan. I ❤ E

Han tittar på sitt mästerverk, för det är ett mästerverk, en manifestation över hans odödliga- eviga kärlek för Isak. Isak som är hans allt, det enda som betyder något. Utan Isak saknar livet mening.

Han suckar djupt, trycker ner kopplingen, vrider om nyckeln, lägger i växeln, släpper kopplingen, gasar, snurrar på ratten och kör hemåt- tillbaka till Isak där han hör hemma.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Han kommer fram till gatan där de bor, kör långsamt uppför grusgången, lättar då och då på gasen, tvekar innan han sätter tillbaka foten och gasar igen. Han har nämligen börjar tänka att han åkt tillbaka alltför tidigt, att han givit upp alltför snabbt. Han undrar om han borde ha stannat borta längre för att markera att han är arg? Borde han gjort det? Kanske, ja, men nu är han här, tillbaka, på grusgången, utanför huset. Kunde inte stanna borta längre- ens om han försökte, varken psykiskt eller fysiskt.

Isak har säkert redan registrerat att han är tillbaka, borde ha hört bilen köra uppför uppfarten, upp på gruset. Han är nästan säker på att det är så men Isak verkar helt oberörd inne i köket, är mitt i att städa undan middagen de var på väg att äta. Det är en timma sen han åkte men Isak har alltså väntat med att göra något ända fram tills nu. Isak måste ha väntat på att han skulle komma hem, eller?

Han sitter kvar i bilen, kikar ut genom vindrutan mot köksfönstret. Han ser Isak lugnt och metodiskt städa undan, diska och göra rent efter dem.

Isak verkar helt oberörd. Han vet dock att så inte är fallet för Isak rör sig lite ryckigt, slänger igen lådorna lite för hårt. För ett otränat öga verkar Isak helt samlad men han, han känner Isak, kan se vad som verkligen är på gång och Isak är verkligen vare sig lugn eller sansad- tror han i alla fall. Isak är upprörd. Han kan se det, känna det ända in i bilen där han sitter.

På något sätt gör det honom glad. Han är glad att det inte bara är han själv som tagit illa vid sig, blivit ledsen. Han är glad att även Isak, under sin tuffa yta, också är berörd av kvällens händelser- även om Isak aldrig skulle medge det.

Han lutar sig tillbaka i sätet och betraktar sin man, iakttar och njuter av det. Njuter av att se hur Isak sensuellt rör sig runt i köket, ännu med förklädet på, njuter av att se hur Isak drar sina fingrar genom håret, slickar sig om läpparna efter att ha tagit en klunk av vinet som står kvar på bordet. 

Det är vinet de skulle delat, vinet de skulle blivit småfulla på och sedan falla i säng tillsammans på grund av. Han kan inte se hur mycket som finns kvar i flaskan, om den är full eller tom. Han skulle så gärna vilja veta om Isak druckit medan han var borta.

Han önskar nästan att Isak druckit upp det mesta av innehållet i vinflaskan- berusade Isak är behaglig, kärleksfull och just nu vill han ha en kärleksfull Isak inte en arg, högljudd Isak.

Han ser Isak ställa sig vid fönstret och titta ut, ser sin man titta mot bilen där han sitter halvt dold i mörkret. Vet nu, med säkerhet, att Isak verkligen sett att han är tillbaka. Han kan inte låta bli att undra vad som kommer hända härnäst.

Det som händer är att Isak vänder sig om och häller upp ännu ett glas vin. Det som händer är att Isak sveper glaset med dess innehåll, gör det snabbt utan besvär och lyfter sen det tomma glaset mot honom i en skål. 

Isak står kvar i fönstret och stirrar, väntar. "Vad väntar du på" suckar han trots att han vet, han vet vad Isak väntar på. Isak väntar på honom, väntar på att han ska komma in så de kan fortsätta deras bråk från tidigare. Han har ingen lust, önskar han kunde vrida tillbaka tiden, ta tillbaka allt han sade, bara låta bli. Då kunde de suttit i köket tillsammans, druckit vin och myst- älskat,  istället för att, som nu, stå i ett fönster respektive sitta i en bil och stirra upprört på varandra.

Han ser på Isaks hållning att det är bråk han kan vänta sig om han lämnar bilen. Trots det så rätar han på ryggen, sträcker på sig och öppnar bildörren. Han stiger motvilligt ut ur sin trygga bubbla där i bilen, känner gruset knastra bekant under skorna och går långsamt mot farstun.

Efter alla dessa år har de en rutin- han är den som ignorerar, den som håller tyst, leker tysta leken medan Isak är den som högljutt skäller, anklagar, den som hörs och syns, smäller i dörrar. Han förbereder sig därför, håller andan, öppnar dörren och går in. Han är redo att spela spelet men inget händer. Han möts av bakgrundsmusik från någon radiokanal men Isak, Isak är tyst.

Han hör en stol skrapa mot köksgolvet, hur någon sätter sig ner och häller upp ett glas vin till men annars är det tyst. Det gör honom orolig.

Han vet inte riktigt vad som pågår, vet inte vad han ska göra så han går in i köket, sätter sig ner mittemot och väntar.

"Vad är det Isak?" frågar han och försöker låta neutral, som om ingenting har hänt.

Isak svarar inte utan grymtar missnöjt och säger "Vart tog du vägen? Jag är så sjukt trött på att du bara sticker så fort det inte passar."

Hans mun är torr så han frågar "finns det något vin kvar?" 

Isak skjuter över flaskan till honom och han ser att det finns lite kvar. Han struntar i att hämta ett glas, dricker rätt ur flaskan. En, två stora klunkar slinker ner, väter hans mun innan han kan titta ordentligt på Isak.

"Jag åkte runt lite bara."

"Jag önskar att jag hade körkort så jag kunde hoppa in i bilen och sticka så fort det blir jobbigt" säger Isak och tittar menande på honom.

"Jag orkade bara inte, det kändes som att du inte ville ha mig här som att jag var i vägen, som om du inte älskade mig längre." Han säger det med desperation i rösten. Vill så gärna att Isak ska förstå.

Han blundar och ser framför sig hur Isak, som innan sett sammanbiten ut, mjuknar upp av hans ord, reser sig upp och säger "Men du, säg inte sånt! Jag älskar dig och vill alltid ha dig hos mig. Även när jag är arg."

"Vill du verkligen det?" Skulle han fråga trevande.

"Absolut" skulle han få till svar.

Sen skulle Isak sätta sig på knä framför honom, lägga sitt huvud i hans knä och mumla "Jag älskar ju dig." 

Han lever sig så in i sin fantasi att han ärligt blir chockad när han åter öppnar ögonen och ser att Isak tittar skeptiskt på honom, fortfarande med ett sammanbitet ansiktsuttryck

Isak suckar och säger "fan ta dig Even, inte igen. Jag orkar inte. Jag går och lägger mig."

Han sitter kvar i köket, dricker upp det sista vinet, tittar på det vita stearinljuset fridfullt brinna, blåser sen ut det och går till sängs.

Han lägger sig bredvid Isak, smyger sina armar in under täcket, lägger sina kalla händer på Isaks rumpa, klämmer till- hårt. Isak flämtar först överraskat och skriker sen till. Ingen av dem kan hålla sig utan börjar skratta högt och okontrollerat.

Isak vänder sig om mitt i skrattet och tystnar tvärt, ögonen ser sorgsna ut när han säger "Jag älskar dig Even. Tro aldrig något annat, ok!"

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagt till en tag. Om det läggs till fler läggs de till i samband med att ett nytt kapitel publiceras- så det kan vara en bra idé att titta på "taggarna" då och då.
> 
> Lyssnar just nu på "Moln" av Menke. Låten känns både melankolisk och hoppfull, lite som Evak i denna berättelsen :)

Han vaknar såklart mycket tidigare än Isak- som han alltid gör. Vanligtvis brukar han gå upp och göra frukost, skämma bort sin man med lite nybakat bröd, färskpressad apelsinjuice och en kyss på munnen. 

Men idag har han ingen lust, ingen lust alls. Han vill ligga kvar i sängen, inte gå upp. Han känner sig nere, ledsen över att helgen gått så fort. Ledsen över att de inte har fått prata mer- det hade de verkligen behövt. De är i stort behov att få prata ut om de ska klara sig igenom det här, denna kris i deras förhållande. 

För de går igenom en kris, absolut inte den första sen de blev tillsammans, absolut inte den första sen de gifte sig men det är nog en av de mest allvarliga- det känner han. Han känner det och det gör nog Isak också. Alla omkring dem har nog märkt det vid det här laget- de har varit dåliga på att dölja.

 

 

De hade behövt den här helgen. De hade behövt använda den för att reda ut, komma närmare, hitta tillbaka men Istället hade de bråkat, blivit ovänner. 

Hans föräldrar hade erbjudit sig att hjälpa till. De hade kommit över och hämtat, lett stort, kramat om och klätt på ytterkläder- overall, leriga stövlar, grön mössa och vattentäta vantar. Isak och han hade stått och tittat på, stora leenden påklistrade för att försäkra sig själva och de andra om att "det här blir bra, det ordnar sig". De hade satt sig på huk, gett varsin lång och hård kram, sagt hej då, pussat. 

Men när dörren hade stängts och hans föräldrar hade kört iväg i den gamla Kian, med den de älskar mest i hela världen, lät de leendena falla. De slutade låtsas, lät sina äkta känslor synas. De hade stått stilla och stirrat på varandra, känt tyngden på deras axlar. Tyngden av vad som nu låg framför dem.

 

De hade misslyckats, de hade misslyckats totalt. Allt som hade kommit ut var anklagelser, sårande ord. De hade intagit försvarsställning, inte kommit fram till något. De hade bråkat- redan första kvällen och sen hade de fortsatt, hade inte kunnat sluta. Han hade till slut stormat ut ur huset, satt sig i bilen och kört iväg.

Det är nu han borde anstränga sig lite extra. De sista timmarna innan deras helg är över, innan vardagen återvänder, tar över. Han borde men orkar inte, ligger kvar i sängen, oförmögen att röra sig.

Isak rör sig i sömnen, glider obermärkt närmare, lägger ena armen över honom. Han vänder sig om, lägger näsan på Isaks bröst. Han älskar så högt. De älskar varandra, inte bara på grund av vad de delar utan för att de är så bra tillsammans- eller brukade vara. Nu är allt så nött i kanterna, han hatar det och hoppas innerligt på att de kan hitta tillbaka till dem de var förut innan allt blev så svårt


	4. Chapter 4

Han ligger vaken en stund, ligger vaken med Isaks arm runt sig, med sin näsa djupt begraven i Isaks bröstkorg. Han känner Isaks närhet och låter sig, för första gången på länge, slappna av mellan trygga, starka armar. Isak sover så han kan lugnt pressa sig mot den varma kroppen. Pressa sig mot den utan att känna den bittra eftersmaken av att han inte borde.

Men nu sover Isak så han passar på. Låter sig vara nära,  pressar sin kropp mot Isaks. Han saknar Isak, saknar deras naturliga koppling till varandra, saknar deras kärlek och beundran för varandra.

De är ett tag sedan nu, ett tag sedan de slutade prata med varandra. De pratar inte längre som de brukade, de älskar inte som de brukade. De har slutat interagera när inte Astrid är hemma. Astrid är hans livlina, den som gör livet värt att leva. Det är en ledsam tanke att de inte pratar längre, att de slutat umgås utan Astrid.

Han tror inte han kommer kunna men somnar faktiskt om, där tätt inpå, i Isaks sovande famn. När han vaknar igen vaknar han upp till en tom och kall andra sänghalva. Isak är inte kvar. Han kan höra duschen låta i badrummet så antar att det är där Isak huserar.

När Isak kommer ut ur duschen, med en fuktig handduk hängande löst kring midjan, tittar de fundersamt på varandra, lite surt nästan och Isak rynkar ögonbrynen, klär på sig.

Tankarna som snurrar runt är för många, för jobbiga, pressar fram ofrivilliga tårar. Han tänker på deras konversation kvällen innan och känner hur det smärtar till i magen.

"Är jag värd att dö för?" hade han frågat. "Du brukade vara det. Nu vet jag inte" hade Isak svarat ärligt och släckt lampan. Han visste det men hade inte velat höra det. Han hade snyftat till av de hårda orden och Isaks ögon hade färgats svarta av dåligt samvete. Isak menade inte att såra, ville bara vara ärlig och det uppskattade han ju- men det hade inte gjort mindre ont för det.

De sitter vid frukostbordet. Isak läser Aftenposten på mobilen medan han själv tittar på någon dokumentär på nrk om barn som tvingats fly över Medelhavet. Han vet inte varför han tittar på den- det får honom bara att må dåligt. Men han tittar ändå och pressar ner sin smörgås förbi den växande klumpen i halsen. Han börjar gråta och Isak tittar på honom. 

"Tittar du på någon dokumentär?" Han nickar tyst. "Varför plågar du dig själv? Säg inte att det har något med barn att göra! Du vet ju hur du blir. Jag fattar inte din besatthet med att få dig själv att må dåligt" suckar Isak och reser sig upp. 

De står vid fönstret, väntar på Astrid. Hon är det enda beständiga i hans liv, det enda han är säker på. En villkorslös kärlek, den största i hans liv. De hade kämpat så för att få henne, han och Isak. De hade varit så glada när hon väl hade blivit deras. Hans liv hade varit fullkomligt. Han hade fått allt han någonsin önskat- Ett bra jobb, Isak och en liten dotter. Han önskade inget mer, han hade allt. Han önskar fortfarande inget mer. De är allt han vill ha, han skulle offra sig själv om det skulle göra dem lyckliga- skulle gör det utan att blinka, utan att tveka- allt för dem.

De väntar otåligt, står vid fönstret. De hör en bil närma sig och tar, på reflex, varandra i handen. Hans hjärta hoppar till av värmen från Isaks hand, trycker den, utan att tänka sig för, lite extra hårt. Isak försöker dra sig undan men han håller fast, ber med ögonen "släpp mig inte, jag står inte ut om du släpper".

Isak tar upp sin lediga hand och stryker hans kind försiktigt, suckar sorgset och böjer sig sen fram och kysser han lätt.

Ytterdörren öppnas och deras femåriga dotter kommer rusande in, slänger sig runt deras nackar, trycker dem hårt i en allomslutande kram. Hon ler, de ler tillbaka. Det Är det första genuina leende som producerats på hela helgen- det gör ont att inse.

"Har ni fått prata? Reda ut något" frågar hans mamma försiktigt. Han kan inte svara, tror inte hans röst kommer hålla. Istället är det Isak som svarar, säger "Vi kommer behöva en helg till." Hans föräldrar nickar kort, ser bekymrade ut.

De står tysta en stund, ingen av de fyra vuxna vet vad de ska säga härnäst. I slutändan är det Astrid som bryter tystnaden när hon vänder sig om och naivt säger "ska inte ni åka? Nu är jag ju hemma hos mina pappor igen, jag behöver inte er mer. Tack för allt godis men nu ska jag visa pappa och pappa filmen jag gjorde." 

"Jaså, jaha ja. Då åker vi då. Vi vet när vi inte är önskade" säger hans pappa och försöker dölja ett roat leende.

Astrid drar med dem till vardagsrummet, tvingar ner dem på golvet, lägger sig på mage och tar fram plattan. "Titta noga nu" säger hon "Jag är bäst på att göra film. Bättre än pappa till och med."

Han tar sig för bröstet, låtsas bli förnärmad, Isak ler stort åt det hela och tar hans hand- spontant.


	5. Chapter 5

I början hade de varit för trötta, levde i en snårskog av sömnlösa nätter och barnskrik. Han hade accepterat det- hade ju hört att det var så det var att ha barn. Men efter ett tag började det slita på honom, slita på dem. Det hade smygit sig på dem, denna obeskrivliga utmattning. Den som inte har barn och säger att de är trötta de vet inte vad trötthet är- så enkelt är det.

Klyftan mellan dem växte sig större och större för varje dag. Han såg det hända men visste inte hur han skulle stoppa det från att ske och Isak, han visste inte han heller. Så klyftan växte sig stor, blev oöverkommelig.

Livet hade blivit ett virrvarr av kaotiska rutiner. Borta var de heta helgsessioner i sängen då de inte kunde få nog av varandras kroppar, varandras kyssar. Borta var de små weekendresorna till Stockholm och köpenhamn, de hade ersatts av promenader till närmsta lekplats där barnen leker medan föräldrar förstulet smygsurfar på sina iPhones eller Androider, för alla vet ju att det är en dödssynd att hålla på med mobilen istället för att ge all sin tid och uppmärksamhet till barnen.

Och någonstans mellan alla blöjbyten, flaskor med ersättning, skrik, nappar och sömnlösa nätter hade de förlorat varandra. Den kärlek de tidigare hade känt byttes fort ut mot frustration och irritation. Allt de sade, allt de gjorde fick den andres blod att koka.

De menade egentligen inget illa men utan sömn blir människan till slut ett djur och de handlade instinktivt, tog ut allt på varandra. Även om det blev bättre med åren övervann de aldrig den klyfta som hade bildats under det där första, jobbiga året. När det första kaotiska året var över hade de helt enkelt inte hittat tillbaka till varandra.

Han kan fortfarande, ibland, känna att det pirrar till i magen när han tittar på sin man, känna det bekanta fladder av känslor men det går oftast fort över. Innan han ens riktigt hinner erkänna att känslan funnits där har den redan försvunnit.

De har slutat prata. De har slutat umgås. Det kan vara lätt att skylla på Astrid men den bistra sanningen är att det helt och hållet är deras fel. De har slutat kämpa, undrar nog båda två om allt tjafs, alla bråk är värt de få bra stunder de ibland har.

Han har gjort en deal med sig själv. Varje kväll, innan han somnar, Ska han fråga sig själv om han någon gång under dagen blivit glad av något Isak gjort. Kommer han på en endaste sak Isak gjort, som gjort honom glad, så stannar han. När han inte längre kan hitta någon glädje överhuvudtaget med att vara med Isak, ja då ska han lämna. Det har han lovat sig själv. För en gång hade han älskat Isak över allt annat. 

 

 

Men det blir svårare och svårare att hitta saker han blivit glad för. Häromdagen fick han tänka efter länge innan han kom på något, kämpade länge tills han slut såg framför sig hur Isak stolt hade satt upp en av Astrids teckningar på kylskåpet och sagt "min coola konstnärinna". Astrid hade ritat dem alla tre med blått hår och varsitt svärd i handen, fint inramade av ett stort rött hjärta. De var de "blå piraterna" ute på äventyr i den stora vida världen. Isaks mjuka ansiktsuttryck hade gått rakt in in hans hjärta.

Och då ,där i dubbelsängen, då hade han känt det, hur det fladdrade till i hjärtat, hur det ilade i hans fingrar att få röra. "Jag älskar dig Isak" hade gått runt i huvudet. Insikten hade slagit ner som en blixt från en klar himmel och han hade insett att han faktiskt, trots allt, fortfarande älskade. 

För, för längesedan hade de törstat, längtat efter varandra, de hade inte kunnat få nog. Han hade överväldigats av de plötsliga känslorna, hade glömt bort hur det kändes att ha dem.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla peppande kommentarer. Jag var lite sur och grinig sist...
> 
> Jag hade fått några mindre trevliga kommentarer och reagerade som en barnunge på dem. Nu har jag fått lite perspektiv och kan skratta åt det.
> 
> Men igen, ett stort tack för att resten av er är så snälla :D

"Jag vill leva ett liv värt att dö för." står han och tänker i hallen när han väntar på att Astrid ska komma ut från toaletten. Han hade skickat henne dit för "man måste kissa innan man går utanför dörren". Hon hade gjort det han sa men inte utan att först högljutt protestera "hon var minsann inte kissnödig". Det hade han hört förut och hade bittert lärt sig sin läxa. Aldrig att han skulle låta henne lämna hemmet utan att gå på toaletten- aldrig mer. 

Astrid kommer ut med sin gröna ninjaturtle i famnen, en sådan som gör olika ljud när man drar den i armarna. Han förstår inte riktigt vad som är så fascinerande med den men Astrid fullkomligt älskar den. Hon sliter i ninjans armar och mimar med när "I'm invincible" kommer ut. Hon drar en gång till och ljudet av klinkande svärd låter sig inte dröja. Hon skrattar, släpper ninjan, vänder sig mot honom och fäktar med armarna.

"Som Mikey pappa" säger hon.

"Mikey?" 

"Jamen pappa, ninjan med orange mask. Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det. Kan du inte bara komma ihåg. Det är så enkelt!" Astrid himlar dramatiskt med ögonen och suckar.

De är sena, som vanligt. Trots att de gick upp en timma tidigare är de ändå ute i sista sekunden. Astrid har suttit som en zombie vid frukostbordet men så fort han nämnde att de skulle ta på sig ytterkläderna började hon springa omkring, leta efter viktiga leksaker, leka med ninjan- allt annat än att klä på sig.

Han har kommit på det bästa sättet att få henne att aktivera sig själv- att helt enkelt bara säga att hon ska ta på sig för att gå ut. Det verkar alltid göra susen. Att bli tillsagd att klä på sig har tydligen en ikke tidigare skådad påverkan på barn, eller ja på hans barn i alla fall tänker han och flinar lite. Han har dock inte testat än på riktigt, förutom på morgnarna då de har som mest ont om tid.

"Astrid nu får du hjälpa till. Vi måste skynda oss. Du ska till förskolan så pappa kan gå till jobbet."

"Men pappa då! Jag måste bara hitta den gula prinsessan, hon ska stå på slottet och vänta på oss När vi kommer hem. Jag kommer inte ihåg var jag lagt henne. Pappa, hjääääälp. Jag hittar henne inte. Vad heter hon nu igen. Jag måste veta så jag kan ropa efter henne"

Astrid pratar på, förväntar sig inte att han ska svara. Han blir alldeles yr, sätter sig ner på pallen och suckar uppgivet, tjatar "Astrid kom Nu! Vi måste klä på oss" men får ingen reaktion tillbaka. Han tittar upp och märker att Astrid är spårlöst försvunnen. Han förstår ingenting, "hon var ju precis här" muttrar han. Han lyssnar och hör hennes frustrerade stämma från sovrummet. "Pappa jag hittar henne inte och så kommer jag inte ihåg vad hon heter"

"Hon heter Belle. Kom nu!" Säger han trött och höjer rösten. Han börjar tappa humöret, har låtit stressen ta över. Han går till slut och hämtar henne. Ser bestämd ut och säger "Nu tar vi på oss och går".

Till slut sitter de äntligen i bilen- nykissade men utan att ha hittat Belle- prinsessan med den gula klänningen. Han gasar till och kör iväg mot förskolan, kör iväg lite för snabbt men det behöver ingen veta.

Han är sen till morgonmötet. Det gillar han inte. Han har alltid varit en morgonmänniska men nu avskyr han morgnar. Morgnar för ingenting gott med sig om du frågar honom.

Det är fortfarande tidig morgon och han sitter i bilen utanför förskolan. Efter en lång kamp med att få av ytterkläderna (som de precis fått på) har han äntligen lyckats lämna Astrid. Det tog tid för hon ville inte släppa honom, hon skulle prompt visa hela bilderväggen i målarrummet- han skulle inte endast beundra hennes teckningar utan även de 22 andra barnens teckningar- och det hade tagit tid- alltför lång tid. Han är nu rejält sen samt svettig av stressen. Han hatar stressiga morgnar. Nästa gång ska han gå upp ÄNNU tidigare.

Som tur är har Isak lovat att både hämta på eftermiddagen samt lämna henne på morgonen. Even är tacksam för det händer inte så ofta att Isak erbjuder sig samt att han har 1000 saker att göra inför produktionsstarten av den nya filmen.

Han tar upp mobilen och slår numret till sin kollega. Kollegan svarar inte så han talar in ett meddelande "Jag är snart där. Tog lite tid hemma och på förskolan men nu är jag på väg. Vi ses strax då!" Allt verkar ordnar sig och han lugnar sig något.

När han lagt på ser han att han fått ett sms. Han har egentligen inte tid att läsa men gör det ändå. Det är från Isak. "Du, kan du hämta Astrid på förskolan efter jobbet? Jag vet att det är min tur men jag kommer få stanna längre. Chefen är här idag och han har kallat till stormöte."

Han kan bara inte, han är redan sen och kan definitivt inte gå tidigare. Han blir vansinnig, dunkar frustrerat sina knutna nävar mot ratten, tar ett ordentligt tag och skakar den hårt. Släpper den sen fort, fruktar att han ska dra loss ratten av bara farten. 

Det är så typiskt Isak. Isak som lovar och lovar men inte levererar. Ok att Isak är trött på hans skit men detta handlar om Astrid. Det är Astrid det går ut över. Och den tanken står han inte ut med.

Det värsta är att han inte tror förklaringen Isak ger. Han tror honom helt enkelt inte. Isak väljer jobbet över honom, över Astrid och gör det allt oftare sista tiden. Hopplösheten sköljer över honom, han har inte längre tron om att detta går att fixa. De är tre i familjen men de skulle lika gärna kunna vara två, Isak är aldrig där. Kanske har de nått bristningspunkten. Han vet inte, vill egentligen inte tänka så långt.

Han lägger varsamt sina fingrar över bilnycklarna, ska vrida om men tvekar, andas tungt. Det bildas imma på rutan och i ögonvrån ser han några bokstäver sakta träda fram I❤E.

Han skrattar till i förtvivlan. Sätter ett stort kryss över I:et, suddar ut och raderar. Tar bort och prövar på hur det känns. Det känns hemskt, det ger ångest så han fyller fort i I:et igen. Det står åter I❤E. När han sakta läser släpper trycket på bröstet och han kan åter andas normalt.

Även om trycket släppt inser han att en del av honom inte klarar mer, att han börjar ge upp, inser att han fortfarande älskar, i alla fall en liten bit, men att han inte kan fortsätta kämpa när det bara är han som verkar älska, bara han som kämpar, bara han som försöker. Han behöver en annan vuxen som kämpar med honom, han behöver Isak.

Det värsta med att minnas en kärlek, som en gång var så stark, är de som inte minns den. Han minns men Isak...Isak verkar inte minnas, verkar välja att inte minnas

"Fan ta dig Isak" får han ut mellan sammanpressade läppar.

Han skickar iväg ett sms tillbaka. Det är enkelt och koncist "Inte idag Isak. Astrid ser fram mot att du ska hämta henne. Hon berättade till och med för fröken att du skulle komma. Du skulle sett hennes ögon- de lyste av förväntan och glädje."

Han skickar iväg det och hoppas att det ska få Isak att ändra sig. Det gör det inte och han blir inte speciellt förvånad. 

"Even, du har lättare att gå tidigare från jobbet än vad jag har. Jag vet vad du tänker och jag kan bara säga att du har fel, Astrid är det viktigaste i mitt liv, en av de få saker som betyder något. Jag lovar att ta igen tiden med henne när jag kommer hem ikväll."

Han svarar med ett enkelt "ok" och känner hur tårarna bränner bakom ögonlocken. 

Han är ledsen och gråter. Men vem han gråter för vet han inte riktigt. Kanske gråter han mest för sin egen skull. Kanske är det för sig själv han gråter och inte för Astrid. 

Han kör mot jobbet, kommer fram, stiger ur bilen, klistrar på ett brett leende och går in.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Han sitter ute på farstutrappan och dricker en kopp te, det är måndag och han har lämnat Astrid på förskolan. Det blåser lite lätt och äppelträdet svajar i vinden. Det är kallt och han har bara på sig en tunn skjorta över t-shirten. Inne i huset håller hantverkare på att bygga om den lilla toaletten. Han har gått ut för att få lite lugn och ro, komma bort från oväsendet.

Men det är kallt, ruggigt och molnen börjar samla sig på himlen, det kommer säkert börja regna när som helst. Han funderar på att gå in men sitter kvar en stund till. Han fryser, sluter fingrarna tätare om tekoppen och tar en stor klunk, det bränner gott i halsen. Han tar en klunk till och tittar ut över trädgården.

Det som under våren och sommaren prunkar, sjuder av liv, är nu grått och trist. Vinbärsbuskarna, äppelträdet, gräsmattan, rabatterna- allt är naket, dött. Men han vet att det kommer tillbaka, att det kommer börja växa igen, att det kommer ta andan ur folk- han vet men har svårt att visualisera det. Hösten tar död på det vackra, kväver och förstör. 

Det känns tungt, outhärdligt. Han ser sig runt och suckar, tar ännu en klunk te, försöker komma ihåg när det var som vackrast, när det var fullt av liv. Försöker komma ihåg hur han kände. Han känner efter, letar efter minnena men känner ingenting, inte ett dugg. Han känner endast den kalla vinden mot sitt ansikte, den råa kalla höstvinden som slår.

Han vill gå in men orkar inte. Det är kaos inne i huset. Kakel och isolering överallt, oväsen från hammrande och bankande, främmande röster som pratar. Och sen är det den där hantverkaren, Erik. Jonas hade rekommenderat Erik, sagt "han var fantastisk. Trevlig, duktig och professionell." Jonas hade gett honom numret och han hade ringt.

När det hade ringt på dörren och Erik hade presenterat sig hade han nästan tappat hakan. För Erik var en av de mest attraktiva män han någonsin hade sett. Han hade harklat sig och sagt "Hej, det är jag som är Even." och hoppades att hans röst skulle bära. 

Han kunde inte koncentrera sig på något annat än Eriks stora manliga biceps, fick hindra sig från att röra vid dem. Hans enda tröst var att Erik säkert var helt straight, såg i alla fall straight ut. 

Han tittade i smyg på när Erik arbetade, hur stora muskler användes till att riva ner gammalt kakel och dra upp utslitna golvplankor. Han kunde inte sluta, skämdes inte ens över det. Han ville så gärna röra, slicka, suga men det enda han kunde göra var att sucka och svära över Jonas, tyst inne i sitt huvud med sammanbitna tänder. "Du kunde väl ha varnat att du var på väg att skicka en adonis rakt in i min utsvultna famn". 

Så efter två veckor har han börjat förpassa sig själv till farstutrappan. Sitter nu där med sitt heta te medan den råa höstvinden slår mot hans ansikte. Han känner sig galen av åtrå, är djupt försjunken i sina tankar och rycker till när han hör dörren öppnas. Han vågar inte vända sig om, vet instinktivt vem som står bakom. Han slutar andas när denne någon sätter sig bredvid honom på trappan.

De säger ingenting, bara sitter där, andas. Deras ben råkar nudda, det går som stötar genom honom "Vad fan är det som händer?" tänker han.

Mannen bredvid honom börjar äta på något. Han vänder sig om för att titta efter vad det kan vara. Han stirrar med öppen mun- kan inte värja blicken, för Erik sitter och käkar en banan, slukar den, sluter sin mun om den och biter av, tugga för tugga. Deras blickar möts och de håller dem fast. 

Han förstår ingenting men vill inget annat än att sätta sig i knät bredvid och gnida sin hårda lem mot Eriks. Men Erik är väl straight och han själv har ju Isak att tänka på. Han måste tänka på Isak, mannen han är gift med. Det dåliga samvetet tar över så han tvingar sig själv att bryta ögonkontakten. 

Han ställer sig snabbt upp, är medveten om att Erik tydligt kan se att han är upphetsad- hård. Han ursäktar sig och går in. Han hör en hes stämma bakom sig säga hans namn "Even" men han skakar på huvudet, viskar fram "Jag kan inte".

Dagarna går och arbetet med den lilla toaletten börjar lida mot sitt slut. Han börjar kunna andas igen, är lättad över att han inte hängett sig åt sitt begär, att han stått emot. Han har känt Eriks blickar på sig men har försökt hålla sig undan. Ibland har han dock låtit sig känna, låtit sig titta. 

Han har tillbringat mycket tid i badrummet den sista tiden, så mycket tid att hans vänsterhand värker. Alla snuskiga tankar han haft gör att han inte ens kan titta på Erik utan att få stånd men han gör inget annat än att fantisera. Om han hade velat hade Erik nog inte sagt nej, så mycket har han förstått, men otrohet ligger inte för honom. Han skulle aldrig kunna vara fysiskt otrogen mot Isak.

En fredagseftermiddag är Erik och hans kollega äntligen klara. De står i hallen, Erik och han, mittemot varandra. Erik har nycklarna till huset i handen, sträcker sig fram för att överräcka dem till honom, deras fingertoppar möts och de stelnar till. 

"Fan" får han till slut fram.

"Fan?"

"Ja. Fan!"

"Ok."

"Jag har lovat mig själv att inte röra dig. Varit rädd för vad jag skulle göra om jag gjorde det. Och nu...."

Mer hinner de inte säga innan dörren öppnas och Isak stiger in. Isak ser förvånad ut och låter sina ögon sakta glida över hans kropp- kan inte undgå att se vilket tillstånd han befinner sig i, vänder sig sedan om och granskar Erik. Isak säger ingenting men hans, av höstvinden, rosenröda kinder blir likbleka.


	8. Älska mig igen!

Isak står still och stirrar, säger ingenting, försöker stänga dörren bakom sig men misslyckas. Tar sen sakta av sig skorna och går förbi dem utan att röra en min. 

Han tar emot nycklarna från Erik som fort skyndar sig därifrån och misslyckas han med, i all hast, att stänga dörren. Isak rusar tillbaka och drämmer igen den, mumlar något ohörbart och går in i sovrummet. Han står kvar, villrådig, fortfarande smått upphetsad med nycklar i hand.

Isak kommer strax ut igen. Ser på honom, tittar noga, låter blicken vandra uppifrån och ner, andas ansträngt. Isak har knäppt upp sin vita linneskjorta och den hänger löst över de tighta blåa jeansen. Barfota går Isak närmare honom, sträcker ut handen i en frågande gest. Han kan skymta Isaks magmuskler häva sig under skjortan i takt med andetagen.

Sen händer något han inte förväntar sig. Isak faller ner på golvet, faller ner och börjar snyfta högt. Han tvekar inte en sekund innan han springer fram och förenar sig med sin äkta hälft, omsluter honom med sina armar. Isak puttar först bort, vill inte ta emot det han ger. Men han ger inte upp, han fortsätter hålla om, trycker dem hårdare mot varandra, stryker målmedvetet de mörkblonda lockarna.

Det är en konstiga känsla, det var längesedan, nu, de var så nära varandra. Han vill hålla, vara nära men är fortfarande märkbart påverkad av Erik-situationen. Det känns så oerhört fel att hålla om, vara nära den man älskat nästan hela sitt liv och samtidigt vara upphetsad på grund av någon annan. Han försöker koncentrera sig på Isak, bara Isak, ingen annan. Isak Isak Isak.

Isak backar, drar sig bakåt med hjälp av armarna. Han ser på hur Isak sitter på knä, framåtböjd, stödjer sig på seniga armar och andas, försöker sluta snyfta.

Isak torkar envetet sina tårar men det kommer ideligen nya. 

"Förlåt" hör han Isak viska fram.

Han svarar inget, för han förstår inte riktigt vad Isak ber om ursäkt för, kryper bara närmare, lägger sig platt på mage, sträcker fram sina händer och smeker och Isak låter honom så han fortsätter. Där ligger de en stund- tillsammans, snyftande och smekande. De är nära varandra och det känns, trots omständigheterna, så rätt, så fruktansvärt rätt, hemvant. 

Han vänder sig på rygg och Isak följer. De ligger på vardagsrumsgolvet, stirrar upp i taket. Han drar upp Isak mot sitt bröst, låter Isak vila där och klappar långsamt, stryker lockar ur ansiktet. Han nosar försiktigt i Isaks hår som doftar svagt av Head and  shoulders. 

"Isak" säger han. "Minns du första gången vi låg så här?"

"Ja"

Hans hjärta kniper när han fortsätter "Dagen efter halloween, efter vår första kyss"

Han får tårar i ögonen.

"Jag älskade dig redan då, har gjort det varje dag sedan dess." 

Han pressar fram orden, vill få Isak att minnas, minnas att de en gång varit förälskade, att de älskat varandra. Han vill påminna så de kan älska igen, vill inte längre vara ensam om att minnas och längta.

Det må så vara att Isak glömt men kanske kan han få dem att minnas igen, tillsammans och kanske kan de då få tillbaka det de förlorat på vägen.

"Minns du?" frågar han trevande.

"Ja jag minns Even, jag minns" svarar Isak och återgäldar äntligen hans bönande beröringar


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låten som Even lyssnar på i kapitlet är "Only Yesterday" av Taken by trees- om ni vill lyssna. 
> 
> Som vanligt, en stor kram till er som kommenterar och lämnar kudos ❤❤❤

Tänk bara om en stund av intimitet kunnat ändra saker, radera allt det dåliga. Om det ändå vore möjligt. Han önskar det så innerligt mycket. För inom honom har allt ändrats. Isak mindes, hade släppt in honom. Så allt hade förändrats... Inom honom, han hade fått nytt hopp, ny styrka, ny energi att fortsätta en bit till.

Om det ändå kunde speglas i det yttre livet, det vardagliga. För i det vardagliga har inte mycket förändrats. Allt är som det alltid varit, eller som det varit de senaste åren. Och det gör ont. Han hade förväntat sig att saker och ting skulle förändra sig efter deras ögonblick, deras glimt tillbaka på hur det en gång hade varit. Men så blev det inte. Om möjligt har det ökat avståndet än mer. Klyftan mellan dem är större än någonsin. 

 

Det är lördag morgon. Astrid sitter framför tvn medan han gör frukost. Han har stängt köksdörren men kan ändå höra trollet under bron sjunga för Dora utforskaren om att lösa någon gåta. Han suckar för han vet att det kommer bli protester när han väl ber Astrid stänga av för att komma och äta frukost. Egentligen borde han väl inte låta henne titta på tv precis innan frukost men han hade givit upp, kastat in handduken, vill skjuta upp morgontjafs till sista sekunden.

Han har inte sovit i natt, har legat och vridit sig ända fram till småtimmarna. Isak har sovit som en stock, ovetandes, oberörd av allt som pågår. Han, däremot, har inte kunnat släppa, sluta tänka. Han har tusen tankar i huvudet, tusentals lösningar och idéer. De blomstrar självklart upp med full kraft under natten vilket gör att han inte kan somna utan ligger och vrider och vänder på sig, allt medan Isak snarkar och sover gott.

 

Så han låter Astrid sitta framför Tv:n, släpper det dåliga samvetet och gör frukost. Rör om gröten och svajar lätt till musiken. 

_Oh honey, I really miss you_

_Oh honey, if only you could hold me now_

_'Cause you hold, you hold me, oh, so well_

_I guess I should know better_

_When it comes to falling_

_Yes, I should know better_

_When it comes to falling in love again_

 

Han stannar upp, låter sig fyllas av musiken, känner hur klumpen växer i halsen. Gröten är klar, brödrosten är laddad med bröd att rosta. Kaffet är upphällt och det enda som saknas, egentligen, är frukostsällskapet. Han borde ropa på Astrid, säga att det är dags nu, borde be henne väcka sin pappa och sen komma till köket men han kan inte för rösten bär inte. 

Han sätter sig ner på golvet, trycker på repeat och låter sig lyssna, låten går rakt in i hjärtat.

 

_Oh honey, I really miss you_

_Oh honey, if only you could hold me now_

_'Cause you hold, you hold me, oh, so well_

_I guess I should know better_

 

Han sitter ensam på köksgolvet, vill inte resa sig, vill inte göra någonting överhuvudtaget, vill bara sitta där, vara ledsen, sörja och gråta. Idag känns det extra tungt, han vet inte varför det känns extra tungt just idag, han vet bara att det gör det, känner det i hela kroppen.

Han börjar tänka att han skulle tagit risken, att han skulle gjort något med Erik. Isak och han har inte haft sex på så länge, han kan inte ens minnas sista gången de hett rörde varandras kroppar, kan inte komma ihåg sista gången han  fick känna insidan av Isak eller när han fick känna Isak inne i sig. Han minns inte alls, så längesedan var det. Han behöver känna någons händer på sin kropp, han vill kyssas passionerat.

Så han tänker för ett ögonblick att han skulle tagit risken, hoppat utför stupet och tillåtit sig själv att knulla Erik när han hade haft chansen. Men han hade backat, har fortfarande för mycket respekt för Isak och deras relation för att göra något. Trots att han vet att han tog rätt beslut ångrar han sig lite nu när han sitter ensam på golvet i köket. Han känner sig ensam, så obotligt ensam.

Han avbryts mitt i tankarna av Astrid när hon högt ropar att "pappa jag svälter ihjäl här, blir det ingen frukost? Jag är törstig också. Jag är så törstig så jag torkar ut!"

Det tar ett tag innan han riktigt hör, innan han kommer tillbaka till verkligheten. Han harklar sig och ropar "frukosten är klar nu. Gå och väck pappa så kan vi äta sen!"

"Jag är redan vaken" hör han Isak ropa från toaletten. Han  reser sig upp, öppnar köksdörren, sätter sig vid köksbordet och väntar.

Strax kommer Astrid in, hon sätter sig mittemot honom. Han brer en smörgås till henne. Isak kommer en minut senare med välbekanta hasande steg. De säger godmorgon, ger varandra en kort nick medan Isak omfamnar Astrid i en stor kram.

De äter frukost och lyssnar till Astrid som exalterat berättar om vad Dora och Boots varit på för äventyr. De lyssnar och ler, skrattar med Astrid men aldrig med varandra. 

Han tittar över bordet mot Isak. Försöker fånga hans blick, få hans uppmärksamhet men ger snart upp.


	10. Jag vill bara känna köttets lustar

Det är fredagkväll, han sitter i soffan, Astrid har precis somnat. Det är mörkt i vardagsrummet där han sitter. Han har ett glas rödvin i handen, som han dricker ett par klunkar av, medan han väntar på Isak som jobbar över. 

Han hade väntat honom hem till middagen, hade hunnit laga mat för tre när telefonen ringde och Isak sade att han skulle bli sen. "Jag blir sen, sitt inte uppe och vänta".

Men det är just det han gör- sitter uppe och väntar. Dricker vin och väntar, lägger upp fötterna på bordet, lutar sig bakåt, gör sig bekväm. Klockan närmar sig 22:00, det är sent nuförtiden. Innan Astrid kom var 22:00 ingenting, det var tidigt,  bara början på en kväll, ett klockslag då förfesterna satte igång. 

Nu, däremot, är han trött, gäspar stort in i vinglaset och gnuggar sig i ögonen. Får tvinga sig själv att inte somna i soffan och häller upp ännu ett glas rödvin medan han väntar på Isak. Han ska INTE somna, han tänker vänta. Men det blir allt svårare att hålla ögonen öppna.  

Han sätter på spotify, fyller på sitt glas och reser sig, börjar dansa. Vågar inte ha på alltför högt, vill ju inte väcka Astrid. 

Han dansar, lever sig in, har roligt. Han ger sig till och med på att fuldansa- så som man endast gör när man vet att ingen ser. Han är ensam, fuldansar och skrattar, vet inte ens vad det är han dansar till, han bara gör det. Hoppar, svänger med armarna, rör på fötterna, snurrar runt tills han blir alldeles yr. 

Musiken försvinner i några sekunder när telefonen piper till. "Isak" tänker han och tittar efter. Det är inte Isak det är Erik. Han raderar utan att läsa, vågar inte se efter vad det står. Han dansar vidare- snurrar runt, svänger med armarna men det känns på något sätt tyngre nu, inte lika lätt och upplyftande som det hade gjort bara några sekunder tidigare. Så han stannar upp, andas,känner hur svetten rinner nerför ryggen. Han kommer på sig själv med att önska att han blivit svettig av helt andra orsaker.

 

Han häller upp ännu ett glas, tar ett hårt tag kring mobilen, bestämmer sig och letar upp 'Erik-Hantverkare' under sina kontakter. Han vet att det är ett farligt spel han spelar men bestämmer sig likväl  för att ge sig in i leken.

Ska precis ringa när han känner hur nackhåren reser sig upp, känner hur han blir iakttagen. Han kan ana Isak i dörröppningen, slänger nonchalant mobilen i soffan innan han tecknar att han vill ha sällskap, att Isak ska komma över och dansa med honom. Isak skakar på huvudet och skrattar till men glider trots det över golvet mot honom, dansar med. De dansar, rör sig närmare och närmare varandra. Han släpper ut en suck av lättnad, både av att ha Isak nära och av att ha blivit avbruten just när han hade tänkt göra något väldigt väldigt dumt. Återigen lyckades han komma ur en knivig situation med samvetet intakt. 

Isak luktar alkohol. "Har du druckit? Skulle du inte jobba över?" frågar han misstänksamt. 

Han ser att Isak ska till att förklara, försvara sig. Han vill inte höra utan lutar sig fram och kysser istället, djupt och innerligt. Han litar på Isak, vill inte höra en förklaring, orkar inte lyssna till försvarstal. 

Han ger tusan i allt det där just nu och drar med sig Isak till soffan, klär av dem kläderna. Tar sen sin make bakifrån- hårt och snuskigt. Han hinner skänka en tacksam tanke till rödvinet, som gett han mod och styrka att ta för sig, innan han ger efter och överlämnar sig åt köttets lustar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuskigare än så där blir det inte när jag skriver. :D


	11. Kyssas som främlingar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag vet inte hur bra det är att skriva under natten när man tar hand om ett barn som har 40 grader i feber och tusen ton snor forsandes ur näsan. Men det gjorde jag i alla fall. Så varsågoda! :P

Han håller om en sovande Isak och snusar lätt i det krulliga välbekanta håret. Han älskar att ligga just så här-vanligtvis. Men just nu önskar han egentligen själv att bli hålld. Han skulle behöva bli omsluten av starka trygga armar. 

Istället tvingas han in i gamla, invanda vanor där han håller om, där han är den trygga. Han känner sig som allt annat än den trygga klippa han förväntas vara. Han känner sig svag, liten, osäker. Han skulle önska att Isak kunde se, se in under ytan han sätter upp, se hans osäkerhet och svaghet.

Men kanske visar han inte ordentligt, kanske försöker han inte, inte på riktigt och då är det ju inte så lätt för Isak att se. Inom sig klandrar han Isak- hela tiden. Klandrar honom för att han inte ser, inte förstår. Han förstår ju att det är fel av honom och att det inte hjälper situationen alls att känna så men han kan inte rå för det. För det är en sak att förstå och en helt annan att känna. Det har han bittert fått lära sig under alla terapisessioner genom åren.

Han förstår men han känner inte. Han tittar på Isak och förstår men han känner det inte. Han vill sluta klandra, sluta vara sårad och arg men kan helt enkelt inte. 

De hade haft sex, ja. Han hade tryckt sig djupt in i Isak, pressat sig in och dragit sig ut tills dess att Isak hade stönat och kommit över armstödet på soffan. De hade knullat, korpulerat- whatever. De hade varit slavar under sina djuriska drifter. De hade stönat och bett om mer- som i en porrfilm, som något de googlat fram. 

Det hade varit fantastiskt men direkt när det var över hade det känts så fruktansvärt fel. Han hade egentligen viljat älska, smeka sensuellt, kyssa långsamt, viska ömma ord i Isaks öron, få ömma ord viskade i sina egna. Istället hade han tagit,  hävdat Isak som sin, markerat- hårt och rått. 

Han tittar ner och fylls med skam. Isak verkar känna att han iakttar för ögon öppnas och stirrar stort tillbaka. Han tycker sig se något fladdra förbi bakom allt det gröna, men han hinner inte se vad, innan Isak blinkar och stänger av, vägrar släppa in honom. Han känner hur ögonen tåras och ser hur Isaks gör detsamma.

De kysser varandra tveksamt, frågande, som om de inte riktigt längre vet vad de ska göra eller hur de ska göra det, vad som är tillåtet och vad som inte är det. De kysser varandra, men de kysser varandra som främlingar skulle göra- inte som ett äkta par.


	12. Det är en dag imorgon också!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tycker man ska lyssna till bamsesången när man läser det här kapitlet. Det gjorde jag när jag skrev och den glada, mysiga barnsången gav en liten twist till det hela. En smått underlig känsla men det funkar :)
> 
> Det händer inte så mycket i det här kapitlet. Bara en liten inblick i deras liv. Dels för att komma vidare i berättelsen och dels för att bygga upp en tydligare bild av deras liv

Han står utanför Astrids rum. Dörren står lätt på glänt och han kikar in. Där inne läser Isak Bamse och Astrid lyssnar intensivt till Isaks mjuka stämma. Sagan heter "I Krokodilsmils klor". Han hör hur Isak ändrar sin röst för att matcha de olika karaktärerna, hur rösten saktar ner och dras ut, blir långsam  när det är Skalman som pratar, hur den i nästa sekund låter rädd och stammar fram ord, korthugget.

"Måste vara Lille Skutt" tänker han roat. 

Han står lutad mot väggen, har örat nära och tjuvlyssnar. När Isak fisförnämt härmar någon lömsk kung brister Astrid ut i ett hjärtligt skratt som studsar mellan väggarna. Hela hans bröst fylls med kärlek.

Isak har blivit riktigt duktig på att läsa sagor. Vem hade trott det? Övning ger tydligen färdighet.

"Va får han bara en KLICK dunderhonung? Varför? Vilken elak kung"

"En Slick Astrid. Det där är ett S inget K" 

"Pappa säger alltid klick" svarar Astrid.

Han hör Isak fnissa och sen säga "ok, då säger vi väl klick då" 

"Bra" svarar Astrid nöjt och ger Isak en stor blöt puss som hörs ända ut till honom där han står och lyssnar i hemlighet.

Isak läser vidare, läser färdigt om 'kung krokodilsmil' och börjar sen på nästa. Astrid har slutat kommentera, har antagligen redan somnat, men Isak fortsätter ännu en stund, viskar nu slutet mer för sin egen skull,för sig själv, än läser för Astrid. När han hör hur serietidningen prasslar till då Isak till slut lägger ifrån sig den på nattduksbordet lämnar han sin plats vid väggen bakom dörren och går in i vardagsrummet, sätter sig i fåtöljen, viker benen in under sig.

Han ser hur det slutar lysa från Astrids rum när Isak släcker sänglampan och går ut. Isak gäspar högt, det hörs ända ut till vardagsrummet. Han ler stort för sig själv och ropar ett försiktigt "här inne". Isak tassar in på tå med ett finger över läpparna. "Sssshhhh" säger han. 

"Oj förlåt. Tänkte mig inte för."

De ler mot varandra och Isak sätter sig i soffan, i andra änden av den, alldeles för långt bort, precis så lagom långt bort att han inte kan nå. Han vill sträcka ut sin hand och dra in Isak i sin famn. Han väntar på ett tecken från Isak, ett tecken på att Isak också vill, att Isak faktiskt önskar bli indragen i hans famn men Isak visar inga tecken alls. Isaks ansikte är blankt och uttryckslöst. Han suckar tyst i fotöljen och säger sen "Gick det bra med Astrid?". Isak nickar.

Han vet att det är så mycket de borde prata om, viktiga saker som vart de är på väg, vad det är som håller på att hända med dem. Ja de borde prata om sådana saker, de borde reda ut men istället pratar de om jobb, Astrid, veckohandlingen, den förestående middagen hos hans föräldrar till helgen. De pratar om värdsliga saker inte om saker som gör skillnad, inte om något som betyder något i det stora hela.

Det är torsdag, klockan är 22:00 och de har slut på ämnen att prata om. Utanför hör de en grupp med folk skratta högt. De är antagligen på väg ut. Han lyssnar på dem, känner ett litet hugg av avundsjuka. Vänder sedan sin uppmärksamhet tillbaka till Isak som tittar på honom och gäspar, säger "Nä, det börjar bli sent. Ska vi gå och lägga oss?"

Han första reaktion är att säga "nej, vi tar något att dricka, stannar uppe, klockan är ju ändå bara 22:00". Men istället besvarar han gäspningen med en egen gäspning (de sägs att det är smittsamt och det stämmer uppenbarligen) och säger "Ja vi går och lägger oss. Det är ju en dag imorgon också." 

Han stannar upp när han inser vad han sagt "Det. Är. En. Dag. Imorgon. Också!" Nej men... "Vad kommer härnäst?" undrar han för sig själv. "Ärtsoppa på torsdagar?" Har de sjunkit så lågt? Han försöker skaka av sig känslan som uppstår, låtsas som ingenting.

Isak vänder sig om och tittar på honom, sorgset nästan, suckar, går mot sovrummet och börjar knäppa upp sin skjorta.


	13. Helgmiddag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten kort uppdatering i förkylningstider.
> 
> Lyssnar just nu på Nano- Hold on.
> 
> Såg för övrigt en omröstning på "Skamstories- A Fanfiction community" där man skall nominera och rösta på de mest underskattade ficsen (De med under 100 kudos). Jag undrade, i mitt stilla sinne, om Det skulle vara ok att nominera sig själv? :D Gör det mig till en narcissist då? ;)

Det är lördag, klockan är  13:55 och de står utanför hans föräldrars dörr och ringer på. Astrid studsar upp och ner av förväntan, hon är ju ofta här men inte de, alla tre, tillsammans. Hon tittar upp på sina pappor och ler stort, tar dem sedan i varsin hand och väntar otåligt på att dörren skall öppnas.

De behöver inte vänta länge tills det rasslar till och låset vrids om. "Buuuuuuu" säger en mörk stämma bakom dörren innan den öppnas helt. "FARFAR" skrattar Astrid och slänger sig kring halsen på mannen framför dem. 

"Jag blev inte alls rädd" säger hon. 

"Inte det minsta?" frågar farfar och blinkar med ena ögat. 

"Nej, jag hörde ju att det var du ju. Men pappa Isak och pappa Even ni blev rädda. Visst blev ni?" 

De ler, backar förskräckt och säger "huuuu, ja, absolut". 

Astrid går in och de följer efter. Det är trångt i den lilla hallen och de trängs runt hatthyllan när de klär av sig. En efter en klär de långsamt av sig ytterkläderna innan de går in i det stora köket.

Hans föräldrar ler medan de står vid köksön, tillsammans, och förbereder det sista inför middagen. De är ett maskineri, två kugghjul som arbetar med varandra, hjälper och stöttar. Deras händer nuddar då och då och hans mamma lyser upp av lycka var gång det händer. Det är enkelt att se att de fortfarande hyser en otrolig kärlek för varandra, att de fortfarande älskar och inte är rädda för att visa det.

Han kommer på sig själv med att stirra. Han stirrar i förundran och undrar i sitt stilla sinne hur de gör det, hur de lyckas hålla passionen uppe, hur de lyckas efter alla dessa år. För att de älskar varandra är uppenbart, det märks i varje blick de ger varandra, i varenda liten beröring.

Han sneglar åt sidan och ser hur även Isak intensivt observerar dem, hur Isak följer varenda rörelse de gör, hur Isak krymper inför synen av varje beröring, hur Isak gör sig mindre och skruvar obekvämt på sig, verkar vilja försvinna.

Han kan se hur Isak sluter sig, stänger av. Han känner plötsligt ett behov av att ursäkta sig och går fort in på toaletten. Där låser han om sig, tittar på sina händer och armar och omfamnar sig själv desperat. Han kramar sig själv hårt, behöver få känna ett par armar runt sig. Han kramar sig själv, låter tårarna rinna. Han vill ha det som hans föräldrar har- en innerlig evig kärlek, i evighetens evighet. Han biter sig i läppen för att inte snyfta högt. De andra får inte se honom bryta ihop, får inte se hans ångest.

"Even, är allt ok?" hör han hans mamma oroligt fråga utanför.

Han tar ett djupt andetag och svarar "jadå, allt är fint". Han ljuger och han antar att hon vet men hoppas att hon nöjer sig med svaret hon fått.

Han kan höra hur hon suckar, hur hon lägger ansiktet mot dörren, hur hon viskar "Snälla Even släpp in mig".

"Mamma, jag kommer strax" tvingar han glättigt fram mellan snyftningarna och torkar snabbt bort sina tårar.

Hon ger till slut upp och går därifrån. Han står kvar ännu en stund, samlar sig för att sen le stort mot sig själv i spegeln, biter ihop och går ut till de andra. Han hinner precis se hur hans föräldrar växlar bekymrade blickar men han låtsas som ingenting. 

Isak har redan satt sig till bords. Han sätter sig på stolen bredvid och ropar sen till Astrid att de ska äta. Hon kommer springande och slänger sig i Isaks knä. "Jag älskar dig pappa Isak" utbrister hon spontant. "Och jag älskar dig" svarar Isak med len röst.

Hans föräldrar kommer in med skålar i händerna. De dukar långsamt upp bordet medan de andra sitter och väntar. 

"Håll ut! Du klarar det här. Vi överlever." försöker han övertala sig själv.

Hans föräldrar sätter sig till slut ner, bordet är färdigdukat och de börjar äta. Det är tyst runt bordet- alldeles för tyst


	14. Jag behöver tid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu blir det lite jobbigt, ett beslut som kanske inte passar alla men för att citera den nyss avlidna Rikard Wolf: 
> 
> "Ja jag vet att det gör ont nu och jag vet att allt är svart..... men det blir ljusare igen, det blir ljusare igen. Det ska va mörkt nu ännu än men du kan lita på en vän- det blir ljusare igen"
> 
> Jag är en hopplös romantiker men tror på att man, för att kunna uppleva riktigt lycka, måste ha upplevt smärta och mörker. Efter regn kommer solsken och allt det där, om ni förstår... :)
> 
> Lyssna gärna på "Det blir ljusare igen" av Rikard Wolff! Tack Soapbark för låten!  
> Kram till er alla!

De har ätit färdigt. Mätta och dästa sitter de kvar en stund vid bordet, dricker kaffe och småpratar. Han ser sig runt och ler genuint för första gången på hela dagen.

Här känner han sig hemma, i köket runt bordet i barndomslägenheten med föräldrarna, Isak och Astrid- hans familj, hans trygghet.

Han lyssnar uppmärksamt åt något skämt hans pappa berättar och skrattar gott när budskapet misslyckas att komma fram. Han hör Isak glatt fnissa och sneglar lite åt hans håll- älskar att se hur Isak ser ut när han skrattar. Får ta del av Isaks skratt alltför sällan nuförtiden.

Isak ser faktiskt avslappnad ut, ser ut att ha trevligt men så möts deras blickar och Isaks ögon mörknar.

Han håller kvar blicken och stirrar argt på Isak, kan inte dölja sin frustration längre. "Vad är det frågan om?" fräser han.

Isak svarar inte, kniper ihop läpparna, slår ner blicken, vill inte ställa till med en scen hos svärföräldrarna, vill hålla skenet uppe inför Astrid. "Inte nu, Even" säger han avfärdande och lyfter upp kaffemuggen mot sina läppar.

Men han har fått nog, tänker inte vara tyst längre så han öppnar munnen för att få ut all frustration, all desperation, all ångest. Han tänker inte vara en martyr som håller tyst, som håller inne allt och sakta vittrar sönder. Han tänker inte vara sån så han tar sats och....men så ser han Astrid, hennes förvirrade, ledsna ansiktsuttryck och luften går ur honom.

Han stänger munnen, håller inne orden som vill komma ut, sätter sig ner och knyter nävarna under bordet.

Hans mamma reser sig upp, går runt bordet och tar Astrid i handen, signalerar till sin man att han ska följa med och säger "Astrid, de har satt upp en ny rutschkana på gården. Kan vi inte gå ut och testa den?" Astrid nickar ivrigt medan hon följer farmor ut i hallen med farfar strax efter dem.

Han kan höra dem trängas i hallen när de klär på sig, hör hur hans föräldrar kärleksfullt smågnabbas och skrattar tillsammans. Han lyssnar på dem och blir varm inombords. Han älskar dem, han beundrar deras relation och tänker att de satt ribban högt på hur han ser på relationer, hur han vill att relationer skall vara. Han beundrar deras relation, ja, men vet att vad de har är ovanligt, att det inte är många som lyckas hålla gnistan uppe under så lång tid, att de är speciella.

Det hindrar honom dock inte från att önska att han hade det likadant, att Isak och han var lika speciella som dem. Han tittar längtande på Isak och inser att de är långt ifrån allt det där. Han inser det och fylls med en obeskrivlig sorg.

Från hallen hörs tre röster som skrattar och busar med varandra och han skänker sina föräldrar en tacksam tanke över att de fortsätter vara hans stöttepelare, att de förstår vad som behövs innan han själv gör det, att de tar hand om Astrid så bra.

"Hej då!" ropas det in till dem där de sitter runt köksbordet. Han hör hur ytterdörren stängs. Tystnaden lägger sig som ett lock på hela lägenheten när föräldrarna och Astrid lämnar den och de lämnas ensamma kvar.

"Så...." får han fram.

"Så?"

"Ja, säg något! Jag orkar inte mer. Jag står inte ut med tystnaden mellan oss. Jag kan inte fortsätta leva så här!"

"Inte jag heller." Svarar Isak utan att titta på honom.

"Snälla, titta på mig!" ber han.

Men Isak vägrar lyfta blicken, säger istället "Jag älskar det vi delar. Jag älskar Astrid, vårt hus, våra minnen. Jag älskar allt det- jag älskar dig men jag vet inte om jag längre älskar vårt liv tillsammans."

Orden träffar honom som gevärkulor rakt i bröstet. Han känner hur de borrar in sig och stannar kvar djupt där inne i honom.

"Va?" får han fram.

"Jag tror vi behöver lite tid ifrån varandra."

Han försöker bearbeta vad han just fått höra men känner att hans kropp och sinnen vägrar ta emot, vägrar förstå.

"Vad menar du?" frågar han tonlöst.

"Jag menar det jag säger. Jag orkar inte heller med detta mer."

"Hur länge har du känt så här?"

"Ett tag men känslan har stadigt växt sig starkare sen jag kom hem och fann dig med värsta ståndet framför den där hantverkaren."

"Men vi måste ju prata med varandra, vi måste försöka. Vi kan gå i parterapi, för Astrids skull, för vår skull. Jag vet att det är jobbigt nu men är vi inte skyldiga att åtminstone försöka. Vi kan väl inte ge upp bara så där?"

"Om vi ska försöka så vill jag först veta vad jag vill" svarar Isak, "och det vet jag inte. Jag vill inte ge dig falska förhoppningar."

Han vet inte vad han ska säga så sitter stilla kvar vid bordet när Isak reser sig från stolen,  sitter stilla när en hand läggs på hans ena axel innan Isak hastigt lämnar rummet.

"Jag går hem och packar en väska. Det tar inte så lång tid." hör han Isak säga. Rösten känns avlägsen. Trots att Isak står i rummet bredvid känns den så långt borta. Det brusar så högt i hans öron, dränker alla ljud runt omkring.

"Snälla Isak! Gör inte det här" ber han desperat. " Vi kan fixa det här".

Men Isak verkar ha bestämt sig. "Jag behöver lite tid. Du behöver lite tid. VI behöver tid att tänka efter. Jag vet att vi borde prata men jag orkar bara inte. Inte just nu."

Isak lämnar honom bakom sig, viskar tyst ett "Jag älskar dig fortfarande- det gör jag och detta smärtar mig minst lika mycket som det smärtar dig".

Isak går därefter ut ur lägenheten och hör därför inte när han säger.

"Jag älskar dig med."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> För de som tvivlar så blir det bättre. Kolla alltid taggarna. De finns där av ett skäl.
> 
> Och sen vill jag bara poängtera att för mig så är inte uppbrottet det väsentliga i historien utan det viktiga är hur de hanterar allt som kommer efteråt- deras känslor, deras förmågor att hantera ett uppbrott och vad de till slut kommer fram till och så vidare.
> 
> Detta är inte mitt starkaste kapitel, För att säga det så, men jag var tvungen att skriva det. Mitt fokus har alltid varit att komma till den punkt där de nu befinner sig och fortsätta historien därifrån, så gott det bara går.


	15. Ensam hemma

Han ligger tvärs över den stora sängen, ena halvan av huvudet är placerat på hans egna kudde medan fötterna precis nuddar Isaks sida av sängen. Han hade gjort misstaget, kvällen innan, att lägga sig med huvudet på Isaks kudde- doften av Isaks parfym hade letat sig in i hans näsa och gjort honom tokig av längtan.

Han hade varit tvungen att flytta på sig men hade inte klarat av att helt släppa känslan av Isaks närvaro så han hade kompromissat med sig själv. Han hade sonika lagt sig tvärs över sängen och låtit sig känna de nedsjunkningar i madrassen Isak lämnat efter sig.

Det är så han ligger när telefonen ringer. Han sträcker sig efter mobilen och ser att det är hans mamma. Han svarar inte, låter det ringa. Han sluter ögonen och tänker på vad som faktiskt hänt. Isak har packat en väska, tagit in på hotell och lämnat honom ensam i ett stort hus. Det bränner bakom hans slutna ögonlock när insikten slår honom.

Han hade suttit som fastklistrad på stolen vid köksbordet när hans föräldrar och Astrid hade kommit instövlande genom ytterdörren. Astrid hade skrattat sitt bubblande skratt, helt omedveten om vad som just hade skett.

"Pappa Isak har åkt" hade hon högt meddelat honom från hallen. Han hade suttit där, stilla och förvirrad, när Astrid leende hade kommit in till honom, lagt armarna kring hans hals och hoppat upp i knät.

En snyftning hade ofrivilligt slunkit ur honom och det hade inte gått obemärkt förbi. Astrid hade märkt och tittat fundersamt på honom. "Hon är för uppmärksam för sitt eget bästa" hade han tänkt.

"Varför är du ledsen" hade hon frågat.

"Jag är ledsen för att pappa Isak har åkt" hade han sagt.

"Men han är ju bara borta med jobbet i några dagar. Han kommer ju tillbaka snart. Som alltid när han åker bort. Var inte ledsen pappa." hade hon tröstat.

Hans mamma hade stått i dörröppningen och stilla sett på hur Astrid och han hade viskat med varandra, hade tagit några försiktiga steg in i rummet och sedan frågat "Du Astrid? Farfar och jag ska åka till stugan imorgon. Skulle du vilja följa med?"

Astrid hade fått ut ett gällt "Jaaaaa!!!!" och hade sedan tittat på honom och frågande sagt "om jag får för pappa Even".

Han hade nickat, tvingat fram ett leende och sen begravt sitt ansikte i hennes hår och mumlat "självklart".

Hans mamma och pappa hade åkt till stugan imorse och tagit Astrid med sig. Underbara, fina, älskade, ovetande Astrid. Återigen kände han tacksamheten svepa in över honom- tacksam över att ha sina föräldrar att ta över när han själv inte lyckas eller orkar.

Hans mamma och pappa hade tagit honom i sina famnar och kramat honom hårt, viskat "Det ordnar sig. Vi älskar dig. Isak älskar dig. Det blir ljusare igen!"

Han hade andats in dem och sammanpressat svarat "Jag vet inte det jag. Jag är inte så övertygad". Men deras övertygelse hade gjort gonom glad, gett honom lite hopp mitt i allt det tråkiga.

Det är en regnig söndageftermiddag i början av november, han ligger tvärs över sängen, känner saknaden som ett stort svart hål inom sig och telefonen ringer. Han låter det ringa, vill inte prata, vill bara ligga där i sängen med fötterna nerborrade i Isaks sida av sängen, känna ojämnheterna, efter Isaks kropp, i madrassen.

Mot bättre vetande lyfter han på den övre halvan av sin kropp och drar sig plågsamt mot Isaks kudde, lägger näsan mitt på och andas in.

 

 


	16. Som en kista

Han ligger kvar i sängen, begraven under täcket. Det känns som en kista och det skulle lika gärna kunna vara en för han känner sig död, död och tom.

Han har försökt gå upp ur sängen men han klarar det helt enkelt inte. Han fick nätt och jämnt skrivet ett sms till jobbet för att meddela dem att han inte kommer närvara de närmsta dagarna. Han behövs på jobbet- en produktionschef skall vara på plats hela tiden, skall vara tillgänglig men han kan inte. Han kan inte ens ta sig ur sängen än mindre ta kommando över andra. Han kan bara inte.

Isak vill vara ensam, utan honom, för att tänka. Gör det för sin egen skull och för hans- det var vad Isak hade sagt, för att DE ska få tänka men han kan inte tänka, kan inte samla sina tankar.

Han blundar och försöker mota bort all den smärta som bosatt sig inne i hans bröst. Smärtan ökar istället, gör att han får svårt att andas. Täcket omsluter honom, kväver honom men han ligger kvar där under, utan tillräckligt med syre. Han känner sig yr men är likgiltig, bryr sig inte. Ingenting spelar någon roll, ingenting.

Känner sig faktiskt lite lättad av den ansträngda andningen. Den gör så att smärtan inte är lika påtaglig. Till slut måste han ändå lyfta på täcket, drar djupt efter andan och fyller lungorna med behövd syre. Smärtan kommer tillbaka och slår honom med full styrka.

Han skriker rakt ut. Måste få ut sin ångest. Medan han skriker tänker han "Är detta allt? Är detta hur vårt liv tillsammans ska sluta?"

Han vänder på sig, lägger huvudet på Isaks kudde, vågar inte lukta på den för då tror han att han kommer dö på riktigt den här gången- dö av hjärtesorg. Han drar undan kudden, puttar bort den, tar bort örngottet, river sönder det och kastar det sedan mot sovrumsdörren. Vill få bort doften av Isak, orkar inte känna den. Tyget är för lätt så, istället för att flyga ut genom dörren, som han hade hoppats, dalar det sakta ner och hamnar på sängkanten.

Han får en konstig känsla av separationsångest och ångrar att han kastade iväg det så han sträcker sig efter örngottet, klamrar sig fast vid det. Håller hårt fast - håller det som om det är hans halmstrå för att inte drunkna.

Två dagar utan Isak. Det är nästan så att han föredrar den iskalla tystnad som funnits mellan dem. Han föredrar vad som helst framför detta. Att vara utan Isak är värre än något annat. Det pinar honom att Isak inte känner detsamma för honom. Han står inte ut med tanken.

Telefonen ringer och denna gången svarar han snabbt.

"Isak?" frågar han desperat.

""Nej älskling. Det är mamma. Astrid frågar efter dig."

"Mamma. Jag kan inte." säger han med sprucken röst in i mobilen.

"Ok" svarar hon och frågar sen "behöver vi oroa oss för dig?"

"Förutom att jag tror att jag håller på att dö för att jag är helt söndertrasad inombords så nej" tänker han men svarar endast "Nej. Ni behöver inte oroa er. Jag är inte dålig på det sättet."

Sen lägger de på, han ligger kvar i sängen och stirrar tomt upp i taket.


	17. För alltid?

Det är dag fyra utan Isak och han har sovit sig igenom nästa alla av de senaste tjugofyra timmarna. Han är tacksam för sömnens bedövande effekt. När han sover känner han ingenting och han har sovit djupt, inte drömt något, inte vaknat mer än en gång och då somnat om nästan direkt.

Han känner sig faktiskt bättre. Inte helt tillbaka till den han brukar vara, såklart, men han kan hålla ögonen öppna, ta in ljuset som sakta sipprar in mellan de glesa persiennerna utan att det knyter sig i magen.

Han reser sig sakta, sätter sig upp och ser sig omkring. Sovrummet ser bedrövligt ut med snorpapper överallt, det sönderrivna örngottet och smutsiga kläder som är spridda över golvet.

Han bestämmer sig för att lämna sin trygga plats under täcket, tror att han är redo, och går ut i hallen. Snubblar där nästan på Rafael- Astrids ninja och hinner låta några svordomar komma ut innan han återfår balansen. Han flinar till för han är spritt naken och inser hur det måste se ut där han står och balanserar på ett ben över ninjan med sina kroppsdelar fritt svajande. Skrattet känns förlösande och gör att hans kropp slappnar av.

Han hoppar in i duschen, sätter på kranen och njuter av hur det varma vattnet sprider sig över hans kropp. Han sträcker sig efter schampoflaskan, gnuggar noggrant in innehållet i håret, stönar lite lätt, för detta behövde han. Han vältrar sig i känslan av den varma duschen, vill aldrig gå ut ur den, tänker att han ska stanna där för alltid. Han står där länge, ända tills hans fingertoppar påminner om små rynkiga russin. Först då stänger han av duschen, lämnar den trygga känslan bakom sig och går ut.

En stund senare står han i köket, framför kylskåpet och letar efter något ätbart. Han är utsvulten. Han minns inte riktigt men tror att sist han åt var hemma hos föräldrarna och det är fyra dagar sedan. Han hittar en ostbit och några knäckebröd som han tar med sig in i vardagsrummet.

Han sätter sig i soffan, lägger laptopen i knät och börjar äta, tänker att ingenting tidigare någonsin har smakat så gott. När han ätit upp gäspar han nöjt, känner sig trött igen och låter sömnen ta över.

När han vaknar igen har luften i rummet förändrats. Den har blivit tjockare, svårare att andas in och helt omöjlig att få ut- han kämpar med att få andningen under kontroll. Den nyfunna energi som hade fyllt hans kropp bara några timmar tidigare lyser nu med sin frånvaro. Han drar upp benen mot sitt bröst, lägger sitt orakade ansikte mot dem och sluter ögonen. 

Han undrar hur Isak mår, vad Isak gör, om Isak är lika förstörd som han är eller om Isak är som vanligt- oberörd av allt som hänt, oberörd av allt som håller på att ske. Hans sista droppe energi försvinner i takt med att verkligheten sakta smyger sig på honom

Han hade glömt hur det kändes att inte vara älskad, glömt av hur det kändes att stå med sitt hjärta i handen och sträcka ut det mot någon som inte tänker ta emot.. Det var så längesedan och han hade inte behövt minnas för när Isak och han hade träffats så hade han vetat, han hade vetat att det var de två- för alltid. Men nu, nu verkar det som att 'för alltid' inte existerar. Han försöker resa sig upp för att gå tillbaka till sängen men hans kropp lyder honom inte så han lutar sig åt sidan och låter sig falla ner på soffan istället. Ligger där, rakt upp och ner, utmattad och orkeslös.

Klockan närmar sig 19:00. Det är snart läggdags för Astrid så han tvingar sig själv att lyfta mobilen och ringa. På andra sidan svarar någon, det är Astrid och hon låter glad, skrattar lite. Han harklar sig och försöker  låta så kärleksfull och positiv som möjligt,

"Hej gumman. Det är pappa!"

 

 


	18. Komma hem....

Det är sjätte dagen utan Isak och han börjar så sakteligen komma tillbaka från de döda. Han känner sig ännu inte som sig själv, känner sig tom och eländig men för varje dag som går blir det bättre och bättre. Det blir lättare att ta sig ur sängen och de stunder han klarar av att göra saker utan att övermannas av sin ångest blir längre.

Han gråter mest fortfarande, Det kan han inte förneka men mörkret och ångesten trycker inte på lika mycket längre.

Han har ännu inte hört något från Isak. Isak lyser med sin frånvaro och har inte skickat ett endaste sms, inte ringt honom, inte skickat något mail- total tystnad råder mellan dem och han lider. Lider i tystnad för han har inte gjort någon ansats till kontakt han heller. "Men är det verkligen mitt ansvar?" undrar han.

Han är inte säker på vad som gäller, har inte varit i en sådan här situation förut. Han önskar att han visste vad som förväntas av honom men det gör han inte så han avvaktar, väntar.

Men det tär, tär något fruktansvärt. Så länge han inte tänker på Isak så går det bra men så fort han stannar upp och känner efter så kommer tårarna följt av ångesten. Han blir yr, illamående, vilket tvingar honom ner på knä. Där blir han sittandes- länge hulkande och hyperventilerande tills han efter en stund återfår kontrollen.

Han står redo vid städskåpet för Astrid kommer hem imorgon och allt han lyckats sprida omkring sig, allt skräp, alla använda kläder, all disk- allt måste plockas upp, stoppas undan, läggas i tvättmaskinen och göras iordning. Såpass mycket förstår han och pliktkänslan gentemot dottern, ja, den övervinner allt- alla tårar, all trötthet, all ångest. Astrid är viktigare än allt annat. Han anstränger sig för hennes skull, gör sitt yttersta, kämpar för henne och kanske lite, men bara lite, så kämpar han för sin egen överlevnad skull. 

Det är psykiskt tungt att börja, känns nästan omöjligt. Han står länge och stirrar på skåpsdörrarna innan han äntligen öppnar dem och tar ut dammsugaren.

Han börjar städa, försöker rensa bort alla spår av den misär han befunnit sig i den sista veckan, försöker frenetiskt få bort varenda liten dammtuss, vartenda snorpapper, vartenda smutsigt klädesplagg så han plockar upp, slänger, bäddar rent, diskar- han gör allt han bör. Vill inte att Astrid ska veta, vill inte att hon ska må dåligt av det som pågår. När han är klar ser han sig omkring, puffar upp soffkuddarna och sätter sig ner samtidigt som han pustar ut, torkar svetten från pannan.

Han tar en titt på mobilen och ser att han har två nya meddelanden. Det ena är från farmor. Hon säger att de beräknar vara hemma runt lunchtid och att han bör vara förberedd på det.

Det andra är från Isak och hans hjärta stannar upp för en stund. Han tar ett djupt andetag och öppnar det, börjar läsa

"Om det är ok så kommer jag hem ikväll. Din mamma sms:ade och sade att de varit i stugan hela veckan och haft Astrid med sig. Tydligen kommer de hem imorgon (antar att du redan vet).Tänker att vi kanske borde ha lite tid tillsammans, bara du och jag, innan Astrid kommer hem".

Hans händer skakar och magen är i uppror. Han stirrar ner på telefonen och vet inte vad han ska svara. För självklart vill han att Isak ska komma hem men han är så rädd för vad som kommer hända när Isak väl gör det, är så rädd för vad Isak kommit fram till, vet ju inte ens egentligen vad han själv vill. Han vill ha Isak hemma, det vet han, men för övrigt? Om han insett något de senaste sex dagarna så är det det att han inte vet något alls- inte ett dugg.

Han vågar nästan inte svara. Känner sig illamående när han snabbt skriver ett "Ja", tror han ska spy när han trycker på sänd. Men han skriver och han sänder.

Han trycker på sänd där han sitter i soffan bland uppfluffade kuddar, är utsliten efter den intensiva städsessionen men kan inte sitta still. Han ser att han inte ställt undan dammsugaren så reser sig upp för att göra det. När han håller i munstycket och ska lyfta upp dammsugaren ser han ett par missade gruskorn, han kan inte låta dem vara så böjer sig ner och sätter på den igen. Han suger upp de små kornen, trasslar in sig i sladden, tappar nästan balansen och svär till, låter några svordomar komma ut. Golvet är rent och han stänger av den förhatliga apparaten, ställer in den i skåpet igen. Just när han stängt skåpsluckorna till städskåpet ringer det på dörren. Han rycker till i förvåning, går långsamt ut i hallen och öppnar.

 

 

 


	19. Isak del 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har hela tiden haft intentionen att skriva en del av historien från Isaks pov. Från början hade jag tänkt skriva varje kapitel utifrån både Even och Isak, ett Isakkapitel för varje Evenkapitel men bestämde mig, efter att ha skrivit alltför många kapitel från Evens pov, för att det skulle bli alltför mycket.
> 
> Så här kommer en kompromiss. 
> 
> Det kommer komma en del två av Isaks pov.
> 
> Jag hade tänkt att publicera tidigare men just när jag skulle börja skriva dök det upp flera berättelser vars upplägg påminde om mitt och jag blev osäker på huruvida jag skulle köra på eller inte. Men till slut bestämde jag mig ändå för att bara göra det. Jag hoppas det fungerar!

Han betalar taxin, går sedan sakta uppför grusgången, stannar till och stirrar mot huset innan han målmedvetet fortsätter framåt. Han lyfter handen för att ringa på men stoppar upp mitt i rörelsen och backar några steg för att slutligen sätta sig på den hemmabyggda träbänken under farstutaket.

Han sluter ögonen och andas, försöker samla kraft och mod. Even hade svarat ”Ja”, han fick alltså lov att komma hem, trots allt. Trots att han hade lämnat, bara gått och inte hört av sig på en hel vecka. Trots det hade Even skickat ett ”Ja” tillbaka. Det måste ju betyda något, eller?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han hade stått i köket, de hade öppnat en flaska vin, Even hade rört vid honom. Det var oväntat och så längesedan att han hade ryckt till av förvåning. Han hade inte menat att rycka till eller dra sig undan, det hade bara hänt och Evens ansiktsuttryck hade förvridits till en grimas fylld av ilska blandat med något han inte riktigt hade kunnat tyda. Han hade stirrat, försökt tyda, men han hade tydligen tagit för lång tid på sig för Even hade suckat besviket och mumlat något ohörbart. Han hade känt den bekanta känslan av irritation och frustration bubbla inom honom och hade, istället för att be om ursäkt och hålla om, sagt ”Är det meningen att jag ska läsa dina tankar? Är det det du vill? Vet du vad? Det kan jag inte!”

Han hade känt sig så fruktansvärt provocerad av Even och hade inte kunnat stoppa orden från att komma ut. Han visste att orden skulle såra så han sa dem med den mest kalla stämma han kunde, bara för sakens skull. Han hade självklart fått dåligt samvete, känt sig bedrövlig och skyldig, hade velat be om ursäkt men hade inte kunnat förmå sig själv till att yttra orden så han hade hållt dem inne och sett Evens sårade blick

Even hade sett ut som om han hade slagit honom, som om han utdelat det ena knytnävslaget efter det andra. Sen hade de höjt rösterna och börjat bråka. Bråka som de aldrig tidigare hade bråkat. Nu i efterhand kommer han egentligen inte ihåg vad de hade sagt, bara att det var saker som hade sårat. För en gång skull hade Even höjt rösten tillbaka, oftast brukade han bara hålla tyst och ta emot men denna gång hade båda stått i köket och skrikit åt varandra. Even hade till slut tystnat, tagit på sig skorna, tagit ut nycklarna ur nyckelskåpet, sprungit ut till bilen och kört iväg. Han hade stått kvar i köket med en öppnad vinflaska (han som inte ens kan föredra vin).

Han hade tagit ut ett av deras vinglas, ett av de fyra de fått av Jonas och Eva i bröllopspresent, och fyllt det med vätska från den öppnade flaskan. Han hade svept det och fyllt på igen. Han hade tittat sig omkring och hade känt hopplösheten fylla rummet. Han mindes att han hade undrat hur länge de skulle kunna fortsätta så här, hur länge de skulle stå ut.

Han hade suttit vid köksbordet i det dunkla ljuset från några brinnande ljus när han hade hört bilen komma körande uppför grusgången. Han hade hört hur den stannat för att sedan rulla igen, för att åter stanna till. Det hade retat honom och han hade i ren protest svept sitt tredje glas vin. Han hade rest sig upp, drämt igen några av kökslådorna, hade försökt att göra det lugnt och sansat men ändå med bestämda rörelser. Han hade vetat att Even satt där i bilen på uppfarten och tittade på honom. Till slut hade han vänt sig om och lyft glaset i en skål. Först då hade Even gått ur bilen och börjat gå mot huset.

Astrid hade varit hos Evens föräldrar, de skulle ha en helg för sig själva för att prata men det hade slutat med att de hade storstädat huset istället. Han hade känt besvikelsen riva inom honom för det var inte riktigt det han hade förväntat sig av helgen. Och sen hade de börjat bråka-såklart. Han hade hört hur dörren öppnats, hade fort dragit ut stolen och satt sig, försökt verka oberörd trots att hans inre var i uppror, trots att han inte hade velat göra något annat än att gråta.

Even hade tassat in försiktigt och satt sig mittemot honom, ville förstås att han skulle säga något men han hade inte gett med sig. Den här gången skulle Even få vara den som tog konflikten. De hade båda väntat men inget hade hänt, ingen hade velat säga något. Till slut hade Even frågat ”Vad är det Isak” och det hade varit droppen. "Vad det är?" hade han velat upprepa. "Jag saknar dig. Jag saknar oss. Jag håller på att dö inombords" hade han velat säga men Even hade hunnit före, hade blinkat med sina ögon och sagt något tårdrypande- som alltid.

Han hade suckat inom sig och slutat lyssna. Det enda han hade fått fram var ”fan ta dig Even, inte igen. Jag orkar inte. Jag går och lägger mig.”. Och det var precis vad han hade gjort- gått och lagt sig. Sen hade han begravt huvudet i sin kudde och gråtit. Han hade gråtit över den relation de en gång haft, hade gråtit över det de hade förlorat, hade gråtit över det faktum att han inte kunde se hur deras framtid skulle komma att se ut. Han hade fyllts med rädsla, oro. Hade oroat sig över vad som skulle hända med Astrid, hur hon skulle påverkas om hennes pappor bestämde sig för att gå skilda vägar.

Even hade kommit in i sovrummet en stund senare, hade lagt sina kalla händer på hans rumpa. Han hade överrumplats av Evens lekfulla gest och hade, för ett ögonblick, kommit ihåg vad de en gång känt för varandra. Han hade glömt av sig, vänt sig om och sagt ”Jag älskar dig Even. Tro aldrig något annat!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

”Är jag värd att dö för?” hade han fått kastat i ansiktet på sig efter sin varma dusch. Han hade blinkat några gånger, hade fått tänka efter innan han hade svarat. Han hade velat fråga Even vad det var för en slags fråga egentligen. För vem tusan ställer en sådan fråga? Vem frågar sin partner om man är värd att dö för?. Han hade nästan velat skratta högt åt Evens fråga men hade förstått att det var en seriös fråga, självklart hade det varit det. Even var ju sådan- en hopplös romantiker, en som ställer de stora frågorna, frågor som man bara får höra i filmer. För Even var de frågorna viktiga, realistiska till och med. Han hade, i en sekund, tänkt ljuga och säga ”Ja, det är du” men hade bestämt sig för att vara ärlig. Så det som kom ut ur hans mun var ”Du brukade vara det. Nu vet jag inte”. Han hade sett besvikelsen i Evens ögon och det hade smärtat honom. Han hade velt sätta sig ner, dra Even med sig och ta tillbaka det men det hade han inte gjort. Han hade klätt på sig istället och väntat på att Astrid skulle komma hem.

Astrid hade kommit hem och allt gick tillbaka till det vanliga. Helgen hade så småningom försvunnit in i vardagens dimma. De hade fortsatt leva, fortsatt låtsas. De hade fortsatt låtsas men var gång han hade satt sig på spårvagnen för att åka hem hade ångesten gjort sig till känna och lagt sig som ett tryck över hans bröst. Han hade inte kunnat andas och flera gånger hade han valt att stanna kvar på jobbet istället för att åka hem och han hade ibland hittat på vita lögner för att slippa åka hem till lögnen de levde i.

Han hade vetat att något måste göras men hade inte vågat ta tag i det, för någonstans därinne hade han fortfarande känt en brinnande låga för Even. Han hade länge försökt kväva den men inte lyckats. Han hade lyckats dölja den, göra den mindre men aldrig hade han lyckats kväva den helt. Allt smärta som hade omgett dem hade gjort sitt bästa att förstöra för dem men trots det hade lågan fortsatt att brinna.

De hade inte haft något att säga varandra om det inte hade varit för Astrid, Astrid var limmet som höll dem samman. Vad skulle de vara utan Astrid? Insikten hade skrämt honom, fått honom att bryta ihop. Han hade låst in sig på toaletten på jobbet och gråtit, slagit nävarna i väggen och hade sen åkt hem och låtsats som ingenting, fortsatt leva i deras förnekelsebubbla.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han sitter på bänken i farstun och hör någon sätta på en dammsugare. Det låter högt inifrån, någon-Even, svär till. Dammsugaren stängs av och han hör fler svordommar innan dammsugaren åter sätter igång. Han ler för sig själv och myser nästan lite till och med av att sitta där och tjuvlyssna till Even. Han slappnar av, han är hemma.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han tänker på den ödesdigra eftermiddagen ett par veckor tillbaka. Han hade, för en gång skull, lämnat jobbet tidig Det hade varit en bra dag, han hade faktiskt känt sig på rätt så gott humör. Han hade stannat till på ”Vinmonopolet” på vägen hem och köpt en flaska vin som han visste Even tyckte om. Han hade planerat att laga en god middag för att överraska Even, för att fira att bygget med den lilla toaletten äntligen var klart. Even hade ringt tidigare på morgonen och berättat att hantverkarna bara skulle göra det sista finliret och att de sen var klara. Han hade glatt sig så mycket att han hade känt de mörka molnen över dem lätta lite.

Han hade öppnat dörren, glad och exalterad över att se resultatet. Men istället för att mötas av det färdiga bygget möttes han av Even, märkbart upphetsad, framför en av hantverkarna. Han hade stirrat på dem, märkt deras hårda lemmar och ansträngda andning. Han hade stått där och stirrat, som förstelnad, tills han hade återfått sin handlingsförmåga och kastat av sig skorna och sedan rusat in i sovrummet. Där hade han stått med vinpåsen i handen och hört hur någon gått ut genom ytterdörren. Han han hade inte vetat vad han skulle göra. Tankarna hade snurrat runt. Visst fan hade han haft chansen att göra något med någon men lojaliteten för Even hade alltid vunnit över begäret. Men då, med facit i hand, hade han börjat omvärdera.

Han hade slängt påsen i fotöljen bredvid sängen och börjat ta av sig kläderna när han hade insett att dörren fortfarande stod öppen. Han rusade ut och smällde igen den, hade tittat frågande och sårat på Even, som inte hade sagt något.

Där och då hade han låtit dammarna rämna. Han hade släppt ut all sorg, all besvikelse och sjunkit ner på golvet. Even hade sprungit fram och lagt armarna kring honom, hade låtit honom gråta.

En stund senare hade de legat på rygg på golvet. Even hade dragit upp honom på bröstet. Där hade de legat och Even hade sakta strukit hans lockar bort från ansiktet och luktat honom i håret. Det hade frambringat minnen från en långt svunnen tid, till då de hade varit unga och kära-förälskade. Det hade känts bitterljuvt och han hade inte velat påminna, inte velat säga något, hade inte velat låta Even veta vad situationen påminde honom om. Istället hade det varit Even som försiktigt, frågande, hade påmint.

Och där, mitt i allt elände, hade han, för en stund, låtit sig känna och komma ihåg. De hade legat kvar där på golvet, länge, och hållt om varandra hårt

 

 


	20. Isak del 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Del 2 av Isaks pov. 
> 
> Låt att lyssna på när man läser: "Apart" av "The Cure". Min absoluta favoritlåt av dem. Den är helt fantastisk!
> 
> Vanligtvis skriver jag allt på mobilen, smsar mig själv och klistrar in på ao3. Oftast skriver jag kapitlen i all hast mellan jobb och barn men de här två sista kapitlen har jag skrivit på datorn. Jag har, för en gång skull, innan jag börjar skriva vetat, i detalj, vad jag vill skriva - har haft en plan. Det har varit alltför mycket att skriva på sms. Så ni kanske märker att formatet ser lite annorlunda ut (eller så har ni inte gjort det ;) ) Men i alla fall, nu tror jag att resten, efter det här kapitlet, kommer se ut som vanligt igen.

Om han hade haft ett uns av motivation kvar innan den där fredags eftermiddagen så hade det försvunnit där i dörröppningen. Han hade låtit sig känna en stund där på golvet i Evens famn men sen hade han stängt av. Han hade känslomässigt förvandlats till en robot, en som bara gjorde, en som inte lät sig känna. Den enda han kände något för var Astrid, det enda han såg fram mot var de små stunder han fick tillbringa med sin dotter, de stunder han fick hålla om henne, läsa en saga, köra henne till förskolan. Han hade lagt all sin energi på alla de stunderna, struntat i allt det andra, hade inte haft någon ork eller energi över till något annat. Han hade jobbat, begravt sig i arbete och hade sen åkt hem till Astrid..... hem till Even.

 

Even....Han hade sett sorgen i Evens ögon var gång deras blickar möttes men han hade inte kunnat göra något åt det för han hade inte tillåtit sig att känna något. Ibland bubblade dock känslorna upp till ytan ändå och han hade velat slita av sig sitt hår i desperation, slita av sig håret för att få Even att säga något. Tystnaden mellan dem hade varit outhärdlig. Men Even hade inte sagt något, hade bara gått omkring och sett ledsen och sorgsen ut. Och det hade drivit honom till vansinne, det var ju inte Even som hade funnit honom i färd med att hoppa på en annan man. Om någon skulle gå runt och se förstörd ut så var det ju han, inte Even. Men så hade det inte varit. Even hade tagit på sig rollen som martyr och han hade blivit den känslokalla.

 

\-----------

 

Han hade hatat det, hatar det fortfarande för han är också ledsen och vilsen. Han vet inte vad som kommer hända, vet inte vad Even känner.

 Han sitter på farstubänken, tvekar på om han bara ska gå in eller om han ska ringa på. Han velar och känner sig osäker, kan inte bestämma sig så sitter kvar och låter sig försvinna in i sitt huvud, in i sina tankar

 

\------------

 

De hade haft sex en kväll. Han hade jobbat över och sen följt med några kollegor ut på en öl. Han hade blivit småfull och släppt ner garden. De hade haft sex, känslolöst sex. Even hade slängt honom över soffans armstöd och tagit honom hårt. Det hade inte varit några känslor inblandade, bara ren, rå sex och efteråt hade han känt sig än mer tom. Tomrummet inom honom hade vuxit sig större och större efter det. Tomrummet blandat med odefinierbar längtan efter något var det enda som funnits kvar. Allt annat- obefintligt.

 

Några kvällar senare när han hade läst färdigt Bamse och Astrid äntligen hade somnat, hade han släckt lampan och lämnat henne lugnt sovande bakom sig. Inifrån vardagsrummet hade han hört Evens röst, den hade lockat honom, fått honom att gå dit. För ett ögonblick hade han kunnat se dem tillsammans, bredvid varandra där på soffan. Han hade kunnat se deras axlar och lår försiktigt nudda vid varandra. Men när han hade kommit in hade han funnit Even i fotöljen så han hade satt sig i andra änden av soffan, så långt bort han bara hade kunnat komma.

Even hade inte visat någon besvikelse som helst, hade bara fortsatt prata om vardagliga saker, saker som inte betydde något. Han hade lyssnat halvhjärtat och förblivit tyst. Vad han hade velat säga var ”kom och sätt dig här bredvid mig i soffan, låt mig visa hur mycket jag trots allt fortfarande vill ha dig” men det gjorde han inte. Istället hade de, med Evens ord ringande i öronen, gått och lagt sig.

”Det är en dag imorgon också”

 

\-----------

 

Till slut hade det brustit för honom. De hade varit hemma hos Evens föräldrar. Stämmningen hade varit allt annat än avslappnad. Han hade verkligen försökt, han hade skrattat åt Evens pappas dåliga vitsar, kallpratat med Evens mamma och gett komplimanger för den goda maten. Han hade observerat det lätta och kärleksfulla sätt svärföräldrarna hade rört sig runt varandra, hur de tittat på varandra, hur de hade rört varandra ömt. Han hade känt sig obekväm, hade inte velat se, för hur skulle han kunna fortsätta sin charad när han såg hur äkta kärlek skulle vara, hur skulle han kunna upprätthålla sin fasad när en sådan stark kärlek stirrade honom rakt upp i ansiktet. Han hade försökt le åt något Astrid hade sagt, hade försökt låtsas som ingenting men hade tydligen misslyckats för plötsligt hade det blivit dödstyst i köket. Even hade stirrat på honom med mörka ögon och sedan hade allt hänt innan han ens hade hunnit blinka.

 

Evens föräldrar hade rest sig upp från bordet och obemärkt lämnat lägenheten tillsammans med Astrid. Han hade känt tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken när han hade rest sig upp och sagt att han skulle packa sin väska, att han behövde lite tid. Han hade lämnat lägenheten, tagit sig ut på gården där en glad Astrid hade varit i full färd med att åka rutschkana. Han hade hoppats på att kunna smita förbi obemärkt men Astrid hade sett honom och ropat ”pappa, vänta!”. De hade kramats och han hade sagt att han skulle resa bort med jobbet ett par dagar. Astrid hade oskyldigt tittat honom in i ögonen och sagt ”ok pappa. Jag kommer sakna dig”. Sen hade hon släppt taget om hans hals och sprungit tillbaka till rutschkanan där Evens föräldrar hade stått och iakttagit dem.

De hade sett ledsna ut när de försiktigt hade lyft sina händer och vinkat i hans riktning. Han hade ansträngt lyft sin ena hand och vinkat tillbaka. Sedan hade han skyndat sig därifrån, tårarna hade varit alltför nära att falla och han hade inte velat att Astrid skulle se. Hon skulle inte behöva se sin pappa gråta. Han hade börjat springa, hade sprungit hela vägen hem. Väl hemma hade han packat en väska, fyllt den med kläder och andra saker han skulle kunna tänkas behöva. Han hade gjort det mekaniskt, utan att känna efter.

 

\----------

 

Han tittar ner på väskan som står mellan hans ben. Kanske borde han bara ta den på sin axel, känna tyngden av den och gå därifrån, inte gå in i huset, inte göra sig till känna, inte låta Even veta att han suttit utanför alltför länge utan att våga gå in. Kanske borde han skicka ett sms och säga att han inte kommer hem trots allt. Kanske är det det han borde göra. Han är nervös och svettas.

 

\----------

 

Han hade tagit in på ett hotell, hade satt sig på dubbelsängen och där hade han blivit sittande. Han hade suttit där och stirrat rakt fram ut i tomma intet. Han hade inte rört sig, hade knappt andats, hade bara suttit där och stirrat och känt hur hans kropp redan skrek efter Evens närhet. Till slut hade han låtit sig falla bakåt i sängen. Han hade känt det tjocka hotelltäcket omsluta honom och stängt ögonen, låtit sömnen ta över.

 

Söndagen hade kommit och gått och han hade inte gjort någonting, hade bara legat apatisk i den stora hotellsängen och undrat vad tusan det var han höll på med. Han hade förtvivlat undrat hur det kunde ha gått så långt, hur han kunde ha tillåtit det. Hur det kom sig att han låg där, ensam utan Even.

 

Han hade trott att det skulle gå över, att hans längtan skulle avta, att det skulle göra mindre ont. Men det hade det inte gjort. Längtan och smärtan hade hållt i sig och det hade inte blivit bättre så när måndagen kom hade han mailat jobbet och sagt han var dålig, att han skulle jobba hemmifrån resten av veckan. Han hade inte klarat av att göra något, hade bara tänkt på Even- gråtit och saknat, lidit.

 

På onsdagen hade han fått ett kort sms från Evens mamma där hon skrev att de var i stugan, att de hade tagit Astrid med sig och skulle komma hem först på söndagen. Där och då hade han känt en enorm tacksamhet gentemot sina svärföräldrar. Han hade sänt ett stort rött hjärta tillbaka, hade inte orkat skriva något, hade tryckt på sänd och hoppats på att de skulle förstå hur mycket han uppskattade dem.

 

Flera gånger hade han tagit ett stadigt grepp om mobilen för att ringa Even men hade alltid låtit bli. ”Vad skulle det vara bra för” hade han tänkt. Han hade inte velat störa, hade inte velat visa att han inte använde tiden till något bättre än att gråta och sakna-längta. Han hade inte kunnat låta sig släppa sin tuffa fasad, hade inte kunnat låta sig visa sin sårbarhet. Han hade försökt förstå varför han inte bara kunde släppa allt och säga det han egentligen ville, varför han hade så svårt att bara göra det. Han hade tillbringat mycket tid åt de tankarna och det enda han till slut hade kommit fram till var att han inte längre var säker på att Even verkligen älskade honom. Och det faktum att han inte längre visste gjorde det så svårt att öppna upp, blottlägga sig. För tänk om han gjorde det och allt han fick tillbaka var ett avvisande, att Even sade att det inte fanns några känslor kvar.

 

\---------

 

Han vill säga ”Jag älskar dig”. Han vill höra att han är älskad tillbaka. Om han inte får höra det tillbaka så får han helt enkelt ta itu med det. Han vet bara att han inte kan vänta längre. Han. Kan. Inte. Vänta. Längre. Så han reser sig från bänken, går fram till dörren och ringer på. På andra sidan dörren börjar någon att gå

 


	21. Säg något som får mig att minnas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detta kapitel är fluff fluff fluffigt- helt utanför min comfortzone. Låt mig gärna veta vad ni tycker!

Han öppnar dörren, andas långsamt- ut och in. Luften fastnar i halsen när han ser vem som står utanför. Han stirrar, förstår inte riktigt att personen står där rakt framför honom, i egen hög person. Han känner värmen sprida sig i kroppen. Vill hoppa av lycka, tjuta av glädje men gör inget av det, vågar inte. Han vet ju inte vad han har att förvänta sig. Är det nu de lämnar det de en gång haft och säger farväl eller är det nu de lämnar det gamla och omfamnar något nytt tillsammans, startar om. Han vet ärligt talat inte och bävar inför att få klarhet samtidigt som han bara vill få det överstökat.

Det tar bara några sekunder av osäkerhet innan han släpper alla spärrar och river ner alla murar han långsamt men säkert byggt upp. Det tar bara några sekunder tills han slänger sig runt den saknade halsen framför sig och ivrigt kysser, av kylan, rosiga kinder.

Han tvingar sig själv att ta ett steg tillbaka och ta sig en ordentlig titt för att försäkra sig om att han inte bara lurar sig själv, att det inte bara är något som hans sinnen manat fram i ren desperation, att han inte inbillar sig.

Han drar en suck av lättnad och ögonen fylls med tårar när han tillåter sig inse att det faktiskt är sant, att det han ser existerar på riktigt och inte bara inne i hans huvud.

"Du är här" säger han. "Du är här". Han säger det om och om igen för att riktigt förstå. Han kan se och känna men det går ändå inte riktigt in, han kan inte tro det.

"Ja, jag är här"

"Isak" viskar han och drar dem båda in i hallen. Han kramar och håller om. Låter inte ens Isak få ta av sig kläderna. Håller hårt fast, andas in, trycker sig närmare och närmare tills de står tätt ihop i ena hörnet av rummet.

Isak har sin armar kring hans midja och har låst fast honom med sina händer, snyftar in i hans öron, gråter och mumlar "Jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig!"

"Släpp mig inte, snälla släpp mig bara inte" viskar han orolig och rädd. "Gå inte!" ber han.

"Aldrig, jag lämnar dig aldrig." får han tillbaka.

De står kvar i hallen, Isak är fortfarande fullt påklädd, klädd för det ruskiga höstvädret som pågår utanför, han själv i sina gråa trasiga mysbyxor- kläder att sörja i, kläder att gråta i, kläder att torka tårar och snor med.

De står still, pressade mot den vita hallväggen, stoltheten för längesedan glömd- bortkastad och säger ord de inte vågat säga på så länge. De säger att de älskar, att de inte kan leva utan varandra. De viskar ömma kärleksord in i varandras öron, kysser varandra försiktigt, olidligt försiktigt, vill visa hur mycket de älskar.

Isak stoppar plötsligt och säger med klar stämma, "Hur mycket jag än vrider och vänder på det så finns den där".

"Vadå?"

"Min eviga kärlek för dig. Jag har älskat dig i en evighet och kommer fortsätta göra det- alltid."

Han går sönder lite när han hör det för det var nog bland det finaste han någonsin hört. Han stryker sina händer ivrigt men kärleksfullt över Isaks kinder, fortsätter bakåt, för händerna genom Isaks hår och drar lätt i det. Dyker in för att kyssa igen men ändrar sig och säger istället "håll om mig älskling, håll om mig hårt". Och Isak håller om.

De sitter i soffan. Han har tagit av sig de gråa mysbyxorna och Isak har äntligen fått av sig sina ytterkläder. De har suttit där en stund utan att säga någonting och det känns bra att kunna göra det, att bara sitta där i tystnad och titta på varandra utan att känna att något måste sägas.

Till slut säger han ändå något, inte för att han måste utan för att han vill. "Älskling, säg något som får mig att minnas"

Isak lutar sig fram, för läpparna till hans öra och viskar tyst in i det. De tittar på varandra med igenkännande blickar och fnissar sen till.

"Jag minns Isak, jag minns"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu är det inte långt kvar, högst två kapitel.  
> Nu vet ni det! ;)


	22. End of the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sista kapitlet gott folk. Slutet gott, allting gott???
> 
> Vill ni lyssna på något när ni läser så se end notes (rodnar lite) eller så kan titeln vara en hint.
> 
> Kram till er! ❤❤❤

Livet går fort tillbaks till det vanliga, tillbaka är rutinerna- vardagen- och allt det som följer med den. Så allt är som vanligt, som det alltid varit. Jobb, hämtning på förskola, lördagsmiddagarna hos föräldrarna. Det är så vanligt det bara kan bli. När han, de dagar han kan jobba hemifrån, är ensam hemma är det som om ingenting har förändrats, ingenting överhuvudtaget.

Han ser sig runt i hemmet och allt är som det brukar vara, allt står där det ska. Han vet inte riktigt hur han ska ställa sig till det, vad han ska känna, tycka.

Han joggar nerför trappan från övervåningen, kommer ner i hallen och går in i köket. Han saxar sig vant förbi alla leksaker, alla tusen legobitar och bilar för att nå kylskåpet och pustar lättat ut när han når sin destination utan att trampa på eller i något. Han öppnar kylskåpet, tar ut sin lunchlåda, vänder sig om och fotar till kylskåpsdörren så den stängs.

Han sätter ner foten utan att titta efter vart han sätter ner den. Han trampar rakt i en pöl med filmjölk. "Isak" suckar han, för Astrid fullkomligt avskyr fil. Isak däremot äter inget annat på morgonen, vanemänniska som han är.

Han lyfter den sockklädda foten och försöker dra av sig det kladdiga klädesplagget, svär och suckar- han hatar kladd, i alla fall filmjölkskladd (annat kladd går bra, speciellt kladd som kommer från Isak- bara inte fuckings filmjölk!).

Han hoppar på ett ben, tar tag i dörrkarmen, böjer sig och får slutligen av sig strumpan. Ja allt är tillbaks till det vanliga och mitt bland allt lego, alla bilar och filmjölkspölar inser han att han älskar det, att han är glad, att han är så lyckligt lottad som får ha allt detta- en man han älskar, en underbar dotter, ett hem.

Telefonen vibrerar på skrivbordet i arbetsrummet på övervåningen. Hans gamla skrivbord, har de upptäckt, fungerar som någon slags förstärkare och man bör inte lägga någonting på det, än mindre göra något på det som man inte vill bli påkommen med att göra- det har de bittert fått erfara. Nu vibrerar och ekar det i hela huset för att han glömde bort sig. 

Han ignorerar telefonen, kavlar upp skjortärmarna, plockar upp alla legobitar- varenda en av dem, stoppar bilarna i den röda påsen där de hör hemma, påsen han själv hade haft som lite- hans bilpåse- som Astrid nu fått ärva.

Han sätter sig ner, tittar nostalgiskt på påsen samtidigt som han plockar upp de sista bilarna och stoppar dem i den. Går sedan till Astrids rum, hänger påsen på sin plats och snurrar runt i rummet, tittar och tar in, tänker "Nu är det hennes tur. Nu är det Astrids tur att skapa minnen, hennes tur att få hitta sig själv, växa upp- tillsammans med dem i ett öppet, varmt och kärleksfullt hem. Det är hennes tur, hon är värd allt det fina livet har att erbjuda. Hon är värd allt!"

Efter ihopplockning och torkande av filfläckar tar han sig åter upp på övervåningen med intentionen att ha full fokus på jobbet. Vad han egentligen tänker och väntar på är att Isak och Astrid snart kommer hem. Isak och Astrid, Astrid och Isak- hans livs två största kärlekar, hans liv, hans allt....

Han kikar på telefonen, läser ett sms Isak skickat

"Är du redo för i eftermiddag?" står det.

Han ler stort och skickar ett "JA!" tillbaka. För han är redo, så redo.

De sitter bekvämt i soffan, de har tagit av sig skorna. Det brukar man inte göra här men Isak hade gjort det en av gångerna, hade känt sig friare, mer sig själv på något sätt. Sen hade det blivit deras grej och Ann-Marie hade inte varit sen att göra samma sak.

Första gången de hade varit där hade det känts konstigt, obehagligt rent ut sagt och Ann-Marie, ja henne hade han inte alls tyckt om. Han hade nästan vägrat gå tillbaka efter det där första mötet. Men så hade Isak droppat det där med skorna framför dem och allt hade förändrats, blivit mer avslappnat.

"Så, hur känns det nu när det är sista gången?" frågar hon till synes helt oberörd men han känner henne vid det här laget och vet att hon har tagit dem till hjärtat- som de gjort med henne. Men den professionella fasaden måste upprätthållas, hon är trots allt deras "relationsguru" som Isak kallar henne (även om hon själv föredrar termen parterapeut). Han tittar på Isak innan han svarar "jodå, det känns fint."

Och det menar han verkligen. Även om de båda var skeptiska till en början så har det faktiskt hjälpt att få komma hit och prata med någon- en utomstående. Det har, utan tvivel, hjälpt.

Isak tar honom i handen, pussar ömt ovansidan av den och trycker sedan hårt, håller kvar sin egen hand, släpper inte.

Detta är sista gången de kommer hit. Det har de kommit överens om. De behöver inte längre någon som påminner dem om att ett äktenskap kräver att man underhåller och tar hand om, att man måste jobba med passionen, att man måste vara två för att få det att fungera. De förstår nu och hoppas på att fortsätta göra det.

"Är det något speciellt ni kommer ta med er från hela den här upplevelsen" frågar hon innan de lämnar rummet.

Isak tittar på honom, han tittar på Isak, de ler och blinkar mot varandra

"Att aldrig kyssas som främlingar" svarar de unisont.

"Om vi inte kommit överens om det på förhand då" säger han och flinar. Isak skrattar högt.

De vänder sig om, omfamnar Ann-Marie, mumlar rört varsitt tack och går ut. De går till bilen och hoppar in.

Isak sitter bakom ratten, han sitter bredvid.

"Den som kör får bestämma musiken, eller hur? frågar Isak men väntar inte på ett svar utan sätter bara på och höjer volymen.

 

Well it's all right, if you got someone to love  
Well it's all right, everything'll work out fine  
Well it's all right, we're going to the end of the line  
  
Don't have to be ashamed of the car I drive  
I'm just glad to be here, happy to be alive  
It don't matter, if you're by my side  
I'm satisfied  
  
Well it's all right, even if you're old and grey  
Well it's all right, you still got something to say  
Well it's all right, remember to live and let live  
Well it's all right, the best you can do is forgive  
  
Well it's all right, riding around in the breeze  
Well it's all right, if you live the life you please  
Well it's all right, even if the sun don't shine  
Well it's all right, we're going to the end of the line" ***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** The Traveling Wilburys- End of the Line
> 
> Nu är det slut! Tack för er som följt med och läst även den här berättelsen.
> 
> Denna berättelse har varit svår att skriva, det har känts lite som en berg och dalbana. Trodde nästan inte jag skulle komma i mål- men det gjorde jag lyckligtvis.
> 
> Massa kärlek till er alla! ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Tänkte jag skulle skulle ta en paus men kunde inte motstå att skriva mer. Hoppas ni vill följa med mig på ännu en resa.


End file.
